Homicidal Spree
by ravenmasteroftele
Summary: A mass murdered seems unstoppable, and there is no evidence that could tell the world of his identity. He twisted measures of killing, following a step by step plan, has every woman in North American between the ages 15 through 28 running scared.BBRae
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!(:**

**BBRae Fan Fiction**

**No flaming please!**

**Chapter 1: It begins**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"THUMP,THUMP,THUMP"**

The purple haired female jumped out of her bed and onto the floor at the sound of the unknown noise maker.

"** THUMP,THUMP,THUMP**."

"……..?"

" Beast Boy if that is you I am going to kill you for waking me up!" said Raven who was even though she didn't show it slightly frightened now.

**" THUMP"**

Raven jumped at the noise but turned around just in time to see the window curtains hitting the metal sides of the window.

" How ridicules of me." Raven said scolding herself for getting jumpy.

" _GET OUT_………………." said a unknown voice.

" Not again." Raven said emotionlessly.

Raven had been hearing the strange voice for about 2 weeks now and no matter what she did whatever it was kept coming back. Raven had considered telling Robin of these strange voices haunting her constantly but this was her problem and she had to deal with it.

" Look, whoever you are I want you out now and when I get you I will put you in jail for the rest of your natural born life." said Raven

"_Get Out…_.." The voice repeated.

" This is my room, why should I get out; you should be getting out." stated Raven.

"………………."

"……………….."

"…………………"

" _GET OUT……………."_

" _GET OUT…………….."_

Raven returned to her bed after moments of looking over the room for whatever it was that kept haunting her, but she found nothing.

"_ GET OUT……………"_ repeated the voice.

" Maybe I should tell Robin." said Raven shoving a pillow over her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The next morning………………**_

Raven awoke about 2 hours after the voice had stopped its constant prowling and whispering and she decided it would help her to get some herbal tea.

" Raven are you alright?" asked Robin.

" Yeah, Rae you look like you have gotten hit by a dump truck." said Beast Boy.

" Thanks a lot Beast Boy and the name is Raven." said Raven.

"I can call you what I want after all it is a free country." said Beast Boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Those 2 have really been at each others throats ever since Terra left." said Robin.

" Yeah I wonder what's up with BB." said Cyborg.

Terra had returned from her stone about 2 years ago and had once again claimed the teams heart. ( I am going to leave the part of how she got out at this because I heard the show was going to bring her back and so I wanted to follow the shows criteria) Terra although wanted to answer some questions about her past and had decided to take a little quest to find her answers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback ……………..**_

_" Friend Terra what are the bags of carrying for?" asked Starfire._

_" I am going to travel…" said Terra._

_" Why is that?" asked Robin._

_" I want to find some answers about my past." said Terra._

_" You were going to leave with out saying goodbye." asked Robin._

_" Sounds like you." said Raven._

_" I am leaving you could at least be a little kinder." said Terra._

_" Why should I be kind to you? You are simply abandoning the team again and that has no call for celebration." said Raven._

_" I will be coming back but I don't want you to tell Beast Boy about this." said Terra._

_" Tell me what." asked Beast Boy waltzing into the room._

_" Beat Boy I……….." started Terra._

_" You are leaving again aren't you?" asked Beast Boy._

_"Yeah…." said Terra._

_"…………………"_

_"…………………."_

_"……………….."_

_" Why?" asked Beast Boy._

_" I want some answers about my past." said Terra._

_" We are your family and your past doesn't matter anymore." said Beast Boy angrily._

_" Will you wait for me?" asked Terra._

_" No I won't Terra because all you are going to do is get up and leave again." said Beast Boy._

_" Good Bye then." said Terra._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing Things?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction**

**No Flaming Please!**

**Chapter 2: Seeing things?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven and Beast Boy had started a fight and it did not look like it would any time soon but their bickering was soon interrupted by a flashing of a red light.

**BEEP,BEEP,BEEP**

The team was out in the car before you could say _beeslikehoneyandmilkandpizzaandsoupandchocolateandsoftdrinks.  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Raven opened the door to the T-car and was surprised to find that their appeared to be no automatic emergency or danger.

" Where is the villain?" asked Beast Boy.

" I am not sure but the police told us to report at the Jump City Police Station immediately." said Robin.

As if on cue a man wearing the Jump City Police Department seal walked up and with a grim look on his face confronted Robin.

" Why have you called us here?" asked Robin.

"Have you ever heard of the police case **How To Make A Perfect Doll?**" asked the police officer.

"I haven't heard of the case." said Robin.

" What about the homicidal murderer who's face is plastered all over the news?" asked the police officer.

" Who hasn't heard of him?" said Robin.

" Well, let me explain the cases and why I have called you here." said the police officer.

" This mass murderer who is now known as The Doll Maker has been killing and raping woman for the past 3 months. He seems to follow a certain list and the top of the list it always reads the same thing, **How to Make a** **Perfect Doll.** As far as our annalists have concluded that he follows the same pattern every time, however every time he adds a extra step. It concludes of rapes, beatings, whipping and in the very end murder. Any woman in their teenage years or above is not safe and there is nothing we can do to stop him He has sent us a calling card that states that he only needs one more female till his concoction for the perfect doll is complete."

" Is their any evidence?" asked Robin.

" No, as far as we have seen this man is unstoppable." said the police officer.

" I still don't get why you called us here." said Robin.

"I have called you here because the murderer has reached Jump City in search of his last victim." said the police officer.

"We will do the best we can." said Robin.

" I hope so because I would hate to see who his last victim is." said the police officer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3 hours later……_

" So team, what do you conclude that we do?" asked Robin.

" We kick this mass murders butt." said Beast Boy.

" We have to catch him first you idiot." said Raven.

" I haven't heard you saying anything better." said Beast Boy haughtily.

"I think we should lay down a set of rules for all woman in Jump City." said Raven.

" I have a better idea." said Beast Boy said.

" What is that friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire

" Killer hamsters." said Beast Boy.

" I think I will vote for Raven's idea." said Robin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 hours later…._

" Finally the set of rules are finished." said Robin.

_**Notice to All teenage woman and young adults. We have set up a set of strict rules for woman between 15- 30 and all those who do not follow these instructions will receive a fine of $100.**_

_1. All woman shall be in their homes at 9:00._

_2. All woman must have someone to accompany them to anyplace crowded or alcohol associated._

_3.All woman must sign in at the post signs located at the front of every store or other areas of the city._

_4. All woman in a club or other must host their get together in the safety of a housing development._

_5. All woman trying to earn a education must have a authorizes vehicle or a designated driver._

_6.All woman trying to earn a education must have some one with them at all times during school hours._

_7.All woman's doors must be locked after the 9:00 hour even if they are accompanied by a spouse or family members._

_" Okay, Beast Boy it's your job to give this to the Jump City News Paper." said Robin._

_" Why is it my job?" Beast Boy asked annoyed._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4 hours later……_

Raven was sitting on the coach with her favorite book posted on her lap and was reading quite deeply when the familiar sound filled the room.

**BEEP,BEEP,BEEP**

" Titans trouble." cried Robin flying out the door with the other Titans behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 minutes later…_

The Titans reached the scene of the crime but oddly their was no one their.

" That's odd." said Robin.

Robin then noticed something particularly odd and that was Raven's face was still emotionless but yet their was still some thing their. Things in the back ground started to whirl and crash as Raven tried to get a hold on her emotions.

" Raven what's wrong." asked Beast Boy noticing her odd behavior to.  
" Can't you see it?" asked Raven.

" See what?" asked Beast Boy.

"………………….."

"……………………"

"……………………"

Raven started to run and the others chased her hoping to figure out Raven's odd behavior.

" Raven what's wrong girl?" asked Cyborg.

"What do you mean what's wrong they're right behind you." said Raven.

" Friend Raven their is nothing there." said Starfire turning around.

" What do you mean there is nothing their?" Raven asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rate and Review(:**


	3. Chapter 3: Raven's Point of View

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**BBRae Fan Fiction**

**No flaming please.**

**I am so sorry for not doing my daily updates yesterday, but we had a power out from 4 o'clock in the afternoon until 5 o' clock in the morning the next day!**

**Chapter 3: Raven's point of view!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven lay in her bed thinking in awe and she was so very confused. Why didn't they see her? She thought letting her brain stumble across the incident.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Flashback……._**

_Raven stepped out of the car once again and she began to take in the pieces of her surrounding piece by piece._

_" GET OUT….." said the voice._

_Raven looked around curiously desperate to once again see the source of the howling voice in the distance._

_" That's odd." said Robin._

_Raven squinted trying to scratch out the noises of the unwanted figure._

_" GET OUT……" said the voice again._

_Raven then saw the source of the noise for the first time. The creature crept of the shadow's with her glowing dress accompanied by the her flailing hair and pupil less eyes pierced Raven's soul._

_" Raven what's wrong." asked Beast Boy noticing her odd behavior to.  
" Can't you see it?" asked Raven._

_" See what?" asked Beast Boy._

_"………………….."_

_"……………………"_

_"……………………"_

_Raven saw the creature sway slightly and is slowly glided towards her with her pale shimmering arms outstretched._

_" GET OUT…." It cried opening its colorless lips._

_How could they not see it? She wondered silently. Raven was all alone against this thing and she had to finish it off herself. Her legs automatically seemed to run without her body telling them to, but she ran fast and hard trying to formulate a plane fast. She was out of luck, because she found herself trapped in the end of a endless alley way. Soon however the ghost had caught up to her, but the ghost was not alone, because it was soon accompanied by another female ghost._

_" LEAVE…." the new ghost moaned._

_The new ghost looked very much like the other ghost except its hair was shorter and instead of floating it limped its legs across the floor. She also stared at Raven with the same pupil less eyes as the other ghost had. Raven heard the clatter of footsteps ring as the other Titans brushed past the ghosts and stood in front of her with a questioning glance._

_" Raven what's wrong girl?" asked Cyborg._

_"What do you mean what's wrong they're right behind you." said Raven._

_" Friend Raven there is nothing their." said Starfire turning around._

_" What do you mean there is nothing their?" Raven asked._

_She looked up and was elated to see the fact that the ghosts had disappeared without a trace just as they had come._

_" Raven are you alright?" Beast Boy asked_

_" I am fine let's just go home!" Raven snapped._

_On the drive home Raven couldn't help but feel slightly shaky at the thought of the ghosts reaching her anytime anywhere without anything standing in their way. The Titans arrived home shortly and her wild emotions needed to be calmed down before they destroyed the whole city._

_" I am going to go to my room." Raven stated._

_Raven raised to her place of safety before the other Titans could allow words to exit their raw throats. She finally settled down and meditated with her soft words._

_" Azirath, Metrion, Zinthos"_

_" Azirath, Metrion Zinthos"_

_" Azirath, Metrion, Zinthos"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Mean while….._

_" Friend Robin what is troubling Raven?" Starfire asked._

_" I am not sure but maybe you should go talk to her." Said Robin._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**KNOCK, KNOCK,KNOCK**_

_" Why now?" Raven asked herself as her legs touched the ground and she ran towards the door._

_Raven opened the door a crack expecting to see Robin but instead stood their bubbly red headed friend awaiting._

_" Friend Raven I wish to do the girl talk." Stated Starfire._

_" Starfire I need to meditate, maybe some other time." Responded Raven_

_" But I wish to ask you something." said Starfire._

_" Maybe tomorrow Star." Said Raven._

_" Yes, friend Raven." said Starfire sadly._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rate and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ever Changing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please!**

**Chapter 4: Ever watching.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doll Maker that is what they foolishly called him. Ronnie Cliser watched the females walk past him on the beach and he was not as pleased as he should be. He needed one more girl and it couldn't be any girl it she had to be amazing and special.

" The perfect woman." he said to himself.

Ronnie had been collecting woman for centuries and not even the town saviors had been able to stop his killing spree. He watched different woman skip past but they were all to ordinary and he wanted somebody extraordinary. Why shouldn't he have someone extraordinary? He asked himself. He himself was special so he needed a girl and a very amazing girl at that.

" overly skinny." he whispered to himself as a brunette past him.

" Too giggly." he said as another woman past.

Ronnie traced his path and stopped at the edges cliff that overlooked the beach and glanced down at a group of 5 in odd costumes.

" Perfect." he whispered laying eyes on the girl that soon would be his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it was so short, however the next ones will be much longer.**

**Rate and Review!(:**


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please.**

**Chapter 5: Finding Truth.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4 weeks later..._

Raven had not seen the ghosts for weeks and for some odd reason it alarmed her instead of calmed her. The others had confronted her but telling them what happened seemed so unexceptionally hard. Raven was at a lovely page in her book when she had a stir in her mind telling her that something bad was about happen.

**KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK!**

" Hey, Raven open up." cried Beast Boy.

" What." snapped Raven opening the door a crack.

" Want to play stank ball?" asked Beast Boy.

" no!" said Raven closing the door.

" PLEASE!" asked Beast Boy.

" NO!" said Beast Boy.

" Fine, if you don't want to talk to me then I won't talk to you ever again." said Beast Boy.

Raven sighed and found herself wandering over to her bed mindlessly. She put her head in her hands for a moment and then started meditating.

" Azirath, Metrion,Zinthos"

" Azirath, Metrion, Zinthos"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4 hours later….._

The sun had crept down along the mountain side and Raven had a sudden urge to leave the house. Raven had heard of a large dark café in the neighboring city and even though the café in jump city was fine, maybe it was timed for a change. The problem was that Raven had no idea where she was going and she needed something to help her get their. The only thing with the proper device that was portal would be Cyborg's car and he didn't let anyone drive it but him.

" Good night you all." said Cyborg a little bit down the hall.

" How ironic." said Raven hearing Cyborg say this.

"well, I will have the car back within a few hours anyway." said Raven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 minutes later…._

Raven had disabled all the security lines to the car which wasn't that hard because she had Cyborg make them.

" How did I talk myself into this?" Raven asked herself as she started the car.

The car roared down the road a few minutes later. The time passed without incident and she made it to the café in good time. When she got their the café was empty and Raven found that it closed at 11: 00 instead of 12:00 like the Jump City Café.

" Damn it." she cursed to herself.

Raven simply returned to the car and decided to take a back road home. She had found this back road home on the tracker which showed the passing by a huge canyon , but she could easily handle it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_20 minutes later….._

Raven's headlights shined through the dark of the hidden road and seemed to dance across the road. The road soon passed right next to a huge canyon but Raven was completely unfazed. A movement in back caught her eye and she let her eyes drift for a moment from the road to the back. Raven looked back up a minute later after she realized their was nothing their.

"** WHAT THE?"** screamed Raven as a figure of a girl in a pale dress was standing in front of the car.

Raven swerved trying to avoid hitting the girl and the car nearly toppled right off the canyon but Raven had managed to break just in time. As Raven got out of the car she swore she saw a blackened shadow get off the back of the car.

"………….?"

" I must be imaging things." raven whispered.

Raven was slightly shaken by what had happened and so she decided to meditate by a tree for a little while. She found a few minutes later that sleep groped her eyelids and eased them shut.

"**_ ZZZZzzzzzzzz"_**

**_" ZZZZzzzzzzzz"_**

**_" ZZZZzzzzzzzz"_**

**_" ZZZZzzzzzzzz"_**

**_" ZZZZzzzzzzzz_**"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4 hours later……_

Raven felt herself awaken to the flash of police lights and sirens.

" **WHAT?"** asked Raven groggily opening her eyes.

" Are you okay miss?" asked a police officer standing over her body.

" Yeah, I am fine." Raven said. Her eyes searched the seen and found that the car was no longer their.

" What happened to the car?" asked Raven .

" Miss the car had fallen to the bottom of the crevice and exploded." stated the police officer.

" That's impossible I was awake and the car was at least 2 feet away from the canyon." said Raven.

" Maybe, you have a concussion miss." said the police officer.

" No, the car was here." said Raven gravely.

" Please, miss come with me to the hospital." said the police officer.

" **NO!** there is nothing wrong with my brain." said Raven angered.

" But miss…." said the police officer.

" It must have been the ghosts that has been following me around everywhere." said Raven only afterward realizing how crazy she sounded.

" Ghosts…" asked the man.

"** YES! GHOSTS**." yelled Raven.

" I am going to ask you to keep your voice down or else I will be forced to handcuff you.." said the police officer.

Raven began to think of the other Titans and decided to follow the orders, because after all she was a Titan.

" Fine, I will go with you but there is nothing wrong with me. Said Raven.

" I am sure their isn't miss." said the police officer.

" My name isn't miss it's Raven." Raven said .

" Alright Raven, please step into the vehicle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later...…..

Raven stepped out of the car and into the small police station. What was Cyborg going to say when he found out that he had broke his car? She asked herself.

" Where do you live miss Raven?" asked the police officer.

" If you want to talk to someone call 543-9766." said Raven doubting if the cop would believe she was a Titan.

" Alright Miss." said the police officer.

" My name is Raven." said Raven angrily.

" Yes Miss." said the officer.

:Sigh:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RING,RING,RING.**

" Who would call at 5:00 in the morning?" asked Robin while picking up the phone.

" Hello." said Robin.

" Yes, I know Raven." said Robin.

" She what?" cried Robin.

" I will be down right away." said Robin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_30 minutes later….._

Robin stepped into the dinky little thing know as a police station and saw Raven sitting on a chair looking highly annoyed.

" Raven what happened?" Robin asked.

" I was driving and the cars controls jammed." Raven lied.

" That's not what the little missy told me." said the police officer eyeing her suspiciously.

" What did she tell you?" asked Robin.

" Something about ghosts." said the police officer.

" What is the meaning of this Raven." asked Robin.

" I was making up a story to get out of their faster." Raven lied.

" That's not what it sounded like." said the police officer argument.

" Raven I want the truth." said Robin seriously.

" I think your friend is a loco." said the police officer to Robin.

" Raven I am going to take you home and when we get their I want the full truth." said robin choosing to ignore the police officers comment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_30 minutes later……_

After the long uncomfortable ride home Raven was set on not speaking about the ghosts. They already thought she was crazy enough without all the ghosts and other theories running around. The Titans had been called for a meeting but Beast Boy had to be awoken by Cyborg. When the Titans had assembled Raven felt a tight not form in her stomach.

" Raven tell them what happened." said Robin.

" I wanted to a café, however I was not sure of the location. I decided to take Cyborg's car, because it had the tracker I needed," said Raven.

" **YOU TOOK MY BABY**." yelled Cyborg.

" Be quite Cyborg and continue Raven." ordered Robin.

" I left and headed to the café only to discover it was closed. I decided to take the car down the canyon road to get home faster." said Raven.

" **WHAT?"** hollered Cyborg.

"………………"

"……………….."

"**THEIR BETTER NOT BE A SCRATCH ON HER**." Cyborg screamed.

"I took the car down the road, however the gears locked and the car got out of control and toppled off the cliff. I flew out of the car just in time and crawled over to a tree to calm myself but accidentally fell asleep." lied Raven.

" **YOU CRASHED MY BABY!"** screamed Cyborg.

" **RAVEN THAT ISN'T THE TRUTH AND YOU KNOW IT!"** hollered Robin

" **HAHAHHAHAHA."** laughed Beast Boy.

Everyone turned to Beast Boy except Raven who used the diversion to sneak out of the room and return to her room.

" What is so amusing friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

" UMMM nothing." said Beast Boy noticing the glares that came from Robin and Cyborg.

They all turned around to find Raven but she had of course disappeared.

" **RAVEN!"** they all screamed running to her door.

" **RAVEN, LET US IN NOW!"** screamed Robin.

" **NO."** said Raven through the door.

" **LET US IN OR I WILL BLOW THE DOOR OPEN**." screamed Cyborg.

" Maybe, friend Raven requires the space." said Starfire.

"She's right." agreed Robin.

**" WHAT**?" yelled Cyborg.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rate and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth or Void

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae fan fiction.**

**No flaming please.**

**Chapter 6: Truth or void?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronnie had been following his new addition to his collection of woman for over 3 weeks. Before he could successfully do his job however, he had to know everything about the victim. Weaknesses and strengths were very important to his job of making the perfect doll.

"There is my little angel." he said while focusing on the figure exiting the library.

He noticed the purple haired wonder glance around and he knew that Raven could sense him watching her.

" You are smart aren't you?" he said to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had managed to sneak out of Titans Tower the afternoon after their fight, and Raven was thrilled to get away from the pressure! She decided to visit the library since she had only about 20 pages left in the book she was reading.

"NO……." said Raven looking at the books and couldn't seem to find the ones she wanted.

"……………….."

"…………….."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_30 minutes later…_

Raven had finally managed to pick a book that was remotely interesting and so she headed off to the checkout counter.

" Thanks." she said to one of the librarians as she exited the room.

Once Raven exited the room she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She looked around trying to find the source of her aura powers going hay wire.

" Maybe I am going insane." said Raven to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 minutes later…_

" Raven I am sorry for yelling at you." said Beast Boy knocking at Raven's door.

"………………"

"………………."

"………………"

" Raven?"

" Raven"

" Raven are you in their?" cried Beast Boy.

" Fine be that way don't answer me!" said Beast Boy angered but as he turned he collided head first into Raven who showed up right behind him.

" OUCH…" Raven cried as she fell backwards with Beast Boy falling straight into her lap. Beast Boy sat up embarrassed and looked atRaven horrifiedbecause she just might kill him. Raven was also embarrassed especially with her mind actually enjoying the position that they were in.** How long have I been dreaming of this** **moment? **Raven wondered.

" WHAT?" Raven said outloud and a few thing s could be heard cracking down the hallway.

" I was just trying to apologize." Beast Boy stammered.

" I was yelling at myself not you." said Raven.

"You were yelling at yourself." Repeated Beast Boy..

**Oh great, now he thinks I am crazy!** Raven thought to herself and she mentally slapped herself.

" OH, I am sorry friends!" said Starfire as she walked in on them with a shocked looked on her face. Raven noticed Beast Boy was still sitting on her lap.

" Beast Boy, could you get off me please." said Raven.

" Oh, right." squeaked Beast Boy.

" Do you think Starfire will tell the others?" asked Raven.

" Yep." said Beast Boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…_

Starfire was shocked by what she had seen but she was also very pleased that her friend were doing the going out. The first thing she was going to do was to tell her friend Robin the exciting news of their friends get together. She found Robin and Cyborg playing Game Station and Robin was doing the butt kicking to Cyborg.

" Friend Robin………" said Starfire.

" One moment Star." said Robin.

" You are so going down man." said Cyborg.

" Top that trash can" said Robin.

" But friend Robin.." said Starfire.

"One moment Star." said Robin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 minutes later…._

" Friend Robin I believe it has been more than a moment." said Starfire.

"** WHOOOOOOOOO I WON!"** screamed Robin. He then grabbed Starfire and pulled her into a tight embrace.

" This is great blackmail material." said Cyborg taking a picture of their hug with the camera in his arm.

" What is it that you wanted to tell me Star?" asked Robin who had not seen their pictures being taken because he was so busy blushing after what he did.

" Friend Robin I believe are friends are going out." said Starfire happily.

" Who?" asked Robin.

" Friends Beast Boy and Raven." said Starfire.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA very funny Star!" said Robin and Cyborg.

" I speak the truth!" said Starfire.

" What?" Robin asked.

" Friend Beast Boy was sitting on Raven's lap and she was stroking his hair." said Starfire.

" WHAT? You've got to be kidding." cried Cyborg.

"I am not friend." said Starfire.

" I'm not surprised." said Robin.

" The two have been flirting for as long as remember and I thought they would never get it. I mean who else is that painfully obvious that you want to smack them about the head for beingso naïve." said Robin.

" UGH." said Cyborg.

" What?" asked Robin.

" You have liked Star for just as long and it was more obvious than they were." said Cyborg.

" Is this true friend Robin?" asked Star who looked like Christmas had come early.

" ummm Yeah." said Robin blushing but was soon tackled by Starfire who was showering him with kisses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 minutes later…._

**BEEP,BEEP,BEEP**

" Thank God! I thought you to were going to have do it on the coach." said Cyborg directing his comment to Starfire and Robin's direction.

" We're here and it wasn't what it looked like." said Beast Boy skidding into the hall followed closely by Raven.

" Then what was it then?" asked Cyborg with his evil smile.

"Later." said Robin who was running towards the garage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_12.56345 minutes later……._

The Titans car pulled into the driveway of a small rundown warehouse that was surrounded by police officers and FBI vehicles.

" What happened here officer?" asked Robin talking to a female officer who greeted them.

" Hello Titans, we believe that we found the Doll Makers hideout." said the police officer.

"Show us inside." ordered Robin.

" Alright and by the way my name is Tracy." said Tracy.

They were brought to the entrance and were soon led in following the bouncy red head known as Tracy. When they reached the inside of the building they were all horrified. The walls were all decorated with pictures of Starfire and their was a list of all the people the doll maker had killed stamped on the wall.

" UGH." said Robin.

" Boyfriend Robin, why are their pictures of me on the wall?" asked Starfire.

" You're his next victim Star." said Robin.

" I am." squeaked Starfire looking quite afraid of what she saw.

" Don't worry I won't let him hurt you." said Robin.

"This is why we thought it was so important that you come here. We wanted to give you a heads up before anything happened." said Tracy.

" Thank you." whispered Raven.

" We will do all we can to helpStarfire stay safe." said Tracy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_14 minutes later…._

Nobody was in the mood to tease Beast Boy or Raven when they got home and their was work to be done.

" Done worry Star everything will be fine." said Beast Boy.

" That's right girl! we won't let the phycopath have you" said Cyborg.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rate and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Decoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please!**

**Chapter 7: Decoy**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doll maker laughed as he crouched on the abandoned rooftop of a warehouse. He had planted his fake roots all over that building and they wouldn't suspect a thing. They would be to focused on their precious Starfire until it was to late.

" Raven will be mine." said the doll maker.

He almost wanted to let out a yelp of glee as the Titans stepped into the abandoned warehouse. He listened within the crack of the walls as the officer and the Titans talked.

" What happened here officer?" asked Robin

" Hello Titans, we believe that we found the Doll Makers hideout." said Tracy.

"Show us inside." ordered Robin.

" Alright and by the way my name is Tracy." said Tracy.

He watched as the Titans entered the room and so he moved his device 3 lengths to the left so he could catch the conversations.

" UGH." said Robin.

" Boyfriend Robin, why are their pictures of me on the wall?" asked Starfire.

" You're his next victim Star." said Robin.

" So they think." he whispered to himself.

" I am." squeaked Starfire looking quite afraid of what she saw.

" Don't worry I won't let him hurt you." said Robin.

"This is why we thought it was so important that you come here. We wanted to give you a heads up before anything happened." said Tracy.

" Thank you." whispered his irresistible beauty.

The Doll Maker placed his listening device inside his pocket and gave off a extrodinary smile.

" By the time they find out that they have been tricked it will be to late." said the doll maker.

" You will be mine soon my sweet." said The Doll Maker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rate and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightclub Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please!**

**Chapter 8: Nightclub Part 1**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven awoke with a awful feeling in her stomach and she wondered why.

" Starfire" she said remembering why exactly she was feeling horrible.

Strangely though , Raven was not feeling depressed. She felt as if someone was watching her and something in her gut told her that whoever it was did not have good intentions.

" I hope it's not those damn spirits again." Raven said to herself.

" **UGH!** Might as well get up." said Raven as she flung her legs off the side of her bed.

As Raven left her room Raven could already smell bacon and she could also here Beast Boy and Cyborg's bickering. Today this fighting was no longer playful though. Maybe, it's all the stress. Thought Raven as she heard their yelling echo through the kitchen.

**" YOU THREW AWAY MY TOFU**!" hollered Beast Boy.

"**THAT STUFF IS DISGUSTING YOU GRASS STAIN."** screamed Cyborg.

" **SHUT UP YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS.**" cried Beast Boy.

" Friends do not fight." said Starfire who was watching the fight by the counter.

" **SHUT UP STAR**!" yelled Cyborg.

" **HEY DON'T YELL AT STARFIRE JUST BECAUSE YOU TO ARE FIGHTING YOU OVERGROWN TRASHCAN."** hollered Robin.

" Friends……" said Starfire.

Raven watched this seen and she felt that familiar feeling of anger overwhelm her. She had to stop this before her emotions started to bubble up. Raven marched into the room and opened her mouth in a fish like manner.

"** SHUT UP!"** Screamed Raven causing all the windows to break within a 3 mile distance.

"………………."

"……………….."

"…………………."

" You shouldn't be telling us to shut up Raven! At least we care that Starfire might die! You are a cold heartless person and I hate you!" snapped Beast Boy.

Raven felt the color drain out of her face at theses words and no matter how she tried to suppress the emotions she could still fill a twinge of pain.

" If you feel that way fine!" whispered Raven eyeing Beast Boy carefully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy's Point of View….

Beast Boy felt anger burst out as he looked for his tofu in the kitchen and found nothing.

" What have you done with it man?" asked Beast Boy as Cyborg walked into the room.

" What do you mean?" asked Cyborg.

" My Tofu!" said Beast Boy slightly irritated.

" I didn't do anything with it!" cried Cyborg.

"** YES, YOU DID**!" Screamed Beast Boy.

"** NO!"** cried Cyborg.

" **YOU THREW AWAY MY TOFU**!" hollered Beast Boy.

"**THAT STUFF IS DISGUSTING YOU GRASS STAIN."** screamed Cyborg.

**" SHUT UP YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS."** cried Beast Boy.

" Friends do not fight." said Starfire who was watching the fight by the counter.

**" SHUT UP STAR!"** yelled Cyborg.

**" HEY DON'T YELL AT STARFIRE JUST BECAUSE YOU TO ARE FIGHTING YOU OVERGROWN TRASHCAN**." hollered Robin.

"** Friends……**" said Starfire.

Beast Boy watched Raven strut into the room with a emotionless look on her face like she usual. He couldn't help but feel angry that she was showing no emotion towards their horrifying situation.

**" SHUT UP**!" Screamed Raven causing all the windows to break within a 3 mile distance.

"………………."

"……………….."

"…………………."

" You shouldn't be telling us to shut up Raven! At least we care that Starfire might die! You are a cold heartless person and I hate you!" snapped Beast Boy.

Beast Boy watched hurt flash across her face if only for a moment. What had he done? He thought. He loved Raven but he had felt so frustrated that it just burst out.

" If you feel that way fine!" whispered Raven eyeing Beast Boy carefully only adding to his guilt.

"………………….."

"……………………"

Beast Boy was stunned at what he had done and he felt to guilty to even say he was sorry. He watched Raven walk herself out of the living room and into the hallway.

"Nice going man." said Cyborg to him after Raven left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven threw herself on her bed and was desperately trying to fight the tears that were teasing to come out. She needed a break from all this pressure and not just a tea break but one where she could go out and have fun. She walked over to her closet and started rummaging through her bag of clothing looking for the outfit that Starfire had given her last Christmas. She set out her battle boots, tie up skirt and backless top on the floor.

" Good." she whispered fighting once again tears.

Raven changed quickly so she could distract herself from the pain she felt do deeply in her heart. She snuck out the window and landed with a soft flump on the outskirts of the city. Raven turned her head towards a large night club with blaring lights and loud music.

" Hey their beautiful." yelled one of the drunken men leaving the nightclub.

" Here goes nothing." she whispered walking inside.

The light blinded her near instantly and she felt a pain jot through her head s like she was on fire. She immediately moved towards the seat at the bar and sat down.

" What would you like." asked the bartender.

" Water." said Raven.

" We only serve strong liquor." said the bartender.

" Fine." said Raven. ( In this fiction she is 22)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Meanwhile….._**

" I am going to go apologize to Raven." said Beast Boy.

" That is good idea after what you said to her." said Cyborg.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_2 hours later…._**

Raven had consumed a whole bottle of extremely strong liquor and was drunk beyond reason.

" Give me more." cried Raven.

" Sweet heart I think you have has enough." said the bartender.

" No!" hiccupped Raven.

" Your going to be sorry in the morning." stated a young hansom man sitting next to Raven.

" Who the hell would you be?" Raven said wearily.

" My name is Ronnie Cliser."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(** In case you forgot Ronnie Crisler is the killer!)**

**Rate and Review!(:**


	9. Chapter 9: Nightclub Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRAE Fan Fiction**

**No Flaming Please!**

**Chapter 9: Nightclub part 2**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had never met someone like this person before. She could sense his intentions were not necessarily good but yet he spoke words as soft as honey. Those words intrigued her and she could not pull away from him.

" What did you say your name was again?" Raven cried over the blaring music.

" Just call me Rob." the doll maker said .

" Rob ." said Raven but her stomach gave a familiar twist of warning but she ignored it.

" So what do you do?" Raven asked.

" I do a lot of work with woman!" the doll maker said wearing a odd smile.

" Really?" Raven asked.

" I will show you exactly what it is later but for right now it's a surprise." the killer stated.

" Are you a misuse( A person who gives back massages) or something?" Raven asked.

" You'll see." the mass murder gave her another smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile….._

"Raven are you in there?" Beast Boy cried knocking on Raven's door.

" Raven you haven't been out of your room for like forever!" Beast Boy said .

" Look about earlier …." said Beast Boy.

" Raven I am sorry!"

"……………………."

"………………………"

"………………………"

"Raven?" Beast Boy cried sliding under the door in fly form.

The room was empty…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_30 minutes later…._

Raven was sobbing her eyes out in the arms of the dark haired stranger. She wasn't sure why but the moment the stranger asked her what was wrong she just spit out the whole story. Things were shattering everywhere and Raven sat up trying to get a hold of her emotions.

" Hey kid, let me bring you home." the murder stated.

" Alright." Raven sniffled feeling insecure without her hood which could have hid her soiled eyes.

" Where do you live?" The murderer asked.

" It's kind of hard to miss." Raven snapped almost back to her regular self.

" Your right." the murderer said laughing.

" Night and you never did tell me about your mysterious career." said Raven looking at him questionably.

" The next time you will see me, I will show you, I promise." Said the killer.

" So their will be a next time?" Raven asked.

" I am counting on it." the killer said smiling evilly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy had sat on the coach waiting for Raven for three hours straight. The clock read 4:30 when he finally heard the familiar swoosh of the electronically doors.

"Beast Boy were you waiting for me?" Raven cried looking at Beast Boy emotionlessly.

**"YES! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"** Beast Boy cried.

" Why do you care?" Raven asked monotonously.

" Why wouldn't I care about you?" Beast Boy said staring at her desperately.

" You hate me remember." Raven said while brushing past Beast Boy and running into her room.

"……………………."

"……………………"

"……………………"

Beast Boy had completely forgotten what he had done out of worry for his friend and he might have just ruined their friend ship forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Sorry i didn't update the past 2 days! I was overloaded with homework! BLAH! I dispise school but hey life is good right!**

**Rate and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Nightclub Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction**

**No Flaming Please!**

**Chapter 10: Nightclub Part 3**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robbie had a smile on his the moment he had seen Raven walk into the nightclub. He didn't usually visit a member of his collection before it was time to get to work. He couldn't help but walk into the nightclub a few minutes after she did.

" Give me more." cried Raven.

" Sweet heart I think you have has enough." said the bartender.

" No!" hiccupped Raven.

" Your going to be sorry in the morning." he said.

" Who the hell would you be?" Raven said wearily.

" My name is Ronnie Cliser."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later…._

" What did you say your name was again?" Raven cried over the blaring music.

" Just call me Rob."

" Rob ." said Raven but her stomach gave a familiar twist of warning but she ignored it.

" So what do you do?" Raven asked.

" I do a lot of work with woman!" he said.

" Really?" Raven asked.

" I will show you exactly what it is later but for right now it's a surprise." he stated.

" Are you a misuse( A person who gives back massages) or something?" Raven asked.

" You'll see." he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_30 minutes later……….._

" Hey kid, let me bring you home." he said

" Alright." Raven sniffled

" Where do you live?" He asked.

" It's kind of hard to miss." Raven snapped almost back to her regular self.

" Your right." he said chuckling to himself.

" Night and you never did tell me about your mysterious career." said Raven looking at him questionably.

" The next time you will see me, I will show you, I promise." Said the killer.

" So their will be a next time?" Raven asked.

" I am counting on it." the killer said smiling evilly.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 minutes later…._

Robbie stared at Raven through his telescope across the water of the ocean. The oceans distance but about 22.836 miles between him and the Titans tower. He glanced down at his special designed telescope that could make things from the 22 mile distance look only centimeters away. The added features included a lock on target system that could also look straight through any wall he wished including the bedroom and other area's.

" Perfect." he whispered noticing that Raven's figure had entered the bathroom to take a shower. He watched hungrily as Raven removed her leotard and her smooth breasts seemed to be calling to him.

" You will be mine soon" he whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't worry the story will get exciting soon! I didn't think it would take me 10 whole chapters to get the story line set up! Their will be more fluffiness between BB and Rae soon! Not to mention the exciting adventure involving our killer Robbie!  
**

**Sorry it looks like a repeat of yesterday's chapter(:**

**Rate and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**BBRae Fan fiction**

**No Flaming Please!**

**Chapter 11: Captured.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks and Raven still had not seen any trace of Robbie or the ghosts for that matter. She had vowed to never speak to Beast Boy again since he hated her so much. The other Titans were growing worried about her strange behavior but she didn't really care. The stress inside the tower was at the maximum and everyone was keeping a very close eye on Starfire. The soft noises of pacing echoed through her door way but she chose to ignore it.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

" Hey Raven we are going to the beach and Robin told me to come get you." said Beast Boy.

"……………………………."

"…………………………….."

"……………………………..."

" Raven you can't ignore me for forever." cried Beast Boy

" Want to bet!" Raven cried.

" Come on Rae!" said Beast Boy.

" My name is Raven and NO" cried Raven.

" You have to come!" Beast Boy cried.

" No I don't and I why do you care! You hate me!" said Raven.

" I don't hate you Raven!" Beast Boy whimpered.

" Don't give me that crap!" Raven snapped opening the door.

" Come on Raven!" Beast Boy said looking desperate.

**SLAP!**

" I don't care whether you hate me or not anymore!" Raven cried turning around and slamming the door in his face.

" **SHE SLAPPED ME**!" Beast Boy said to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 minutes later._

Beast Boy had gone from Raven's room to the living room slowly and without enthusiasm.

" Hey grass stain where is Raven?" Cyborg asked.

" She's not coming." Beast Boy stated.

"I guess I will have to get her myself." said Robin.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Beast Boy said.

" Why not friend Beast Boy." Starfire asked.

" I think she needs some time to cool off." Beast Boy said.

" I guess we should just got to the beach then." said Robin.

" I am going to stay here." said Beast Boy.

" Why?" Robin asked.

" I am going to apologize to her. She doesn't admit it but I think what I said to her awhile ago really hurt her." said Beast Boy.

" No shit Sherlock." said Cyborg.

"Hey!" Beast Boy cried.

" What did it take for you to figure that out? The running away when ever you entered a room or the fact that she hasn't said a word to you for two weeks." Said Cyborg.

" Maybe you should come with us the first couple of hours." said Robin.

" Why?" Beast Boy asked.

" So she has time to cool off." Robin said.

" Friend Cyborg, what is the meaning of the word shit?" Starfire asked.

" Ask your boyfriend!" said Cyborg.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_30 minutes later…_

The sun was bright at the Jump City Beach, however Beast Boy was feeling to guilty to enjoy it. He loved Raven and he hadn't meant to hurt her but the words had just slipped out.

" I can't take this any more! I am going home to apologize to Raven!" he cried.

The familiar flash of red caught his attention as the communicator warned them of trouble.

" Hey guys theirs trouble!" Beast Boy cried to the other Titans who were playing in the ocean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_15 minutes later….._

The High hive stood before them in the parking lot of a car dealership.

" Where the heck is Raven?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"I don't know. It's odd she hasn't ever missed a fight." Robin stated.

" Are you guys ever going to give up?" Beast Boy.

**FLASH, FLASH,FLASH**

" Dude 2 bad guys at once." Beast Boy cried.

Robin picked up the communicator and stared at Bumble Bee who had just called.

" Bee this is not the time!" Robin cried as Jinx left a awful blow to Cyborg's metallic sides.

" Robin something has happened!" Bee Cried.

" What?" Robin cried.

The High Five actually stopped fighting to hear what was going a on as well as the other Titans.

" The police aren't sure. They got a 911 phone call about 20 minutes ago and the caller said it was Raven." said Bee.

"It was probably just a trouble maker because Raven would have called us if something happened." said Robin.

" It was her." Bee stated.

" How can you tell?" Robin asked.

" Your whole tower is covered in blood and the police got a recording of the phone call." Bee said looking close to tears.

" I want to hear it." said Robin.

" Over the communicator?" Bee asked.

" Yes!" Robin stated.

" Okay." she sniffled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…………………."

"………………….."

" Here it is." she said as the police officer pushed the play button on the recording.

"Hello." Raven stammered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" Hello, 911 emergency. Please state your problem." the lady stated._

_"There is somebody in the house." Raven whimpered._

_" What's your name sweetheart."_

_" Raven." she cried._

_" Of the Teen Titans?" the phone operator asked._

_"………………………"_

_"……………………."_

_" Are you their sweetheart?" _

_" Don't touch me!" Raven whispered._

_" …………………………"_

_"……………………………."_

_"……………………………..."_

_WHAM!_

_"AHHHHHH!" Raven screamed._

_" PLEASE SOMBODY HELP ME HE IS GONNA….."_

_BEEP, BEEP,BEEP……_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"……………………………..."

"……………………………..."

" The house is in shambles." Bee cried.

" Robin are you their?"

" Robin?"

" I'm here, stay where you are. We are coming home immediately!" Robinsaid shutting off the communicator.

" That bastard tricked us!" Robin cried running towards the car the Hive forgotten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter I am going to show you what happened to Raven(: WHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahha!**

**Rate and Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 12: Left Behind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please**

**Chapter 12: Left Behind.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

From the moment Raven awoke that morning she had a terrible feeling something was going to go terribly wrong. The problem was Raven couldn't quite put a finger on it but it was their poking and taunting in the back of her sub consciousness. She sighed giving up on the probing of her own mind and she headed to the kitchen to grab a snack. The other Titans had been gone for a whole hour and she needed this peace and quite time to get ready for her meditation.

" Hello Raven."

Raven felt a strong prickle of fear as a hard cold piece of metal known as a gun pressed against the back of her neck. She knew that voice but this time it lacked that charm which automatically seemed to draw her to him.

" Robbie, what the hell are you doing?" Raven cried.

" I told you that I would tell you what I do for living princess.!" Robbie cried smiling as he let his fingers wander to her breasts and groped them lightly.

" Get your filthy hands off of me!" Raven said as everything in the room began to blow up.

"I almost forgot….." he said evilly as he cocked the gun and pulled the trigger aiming it right for her thigh. Raven whimpered in pain when the bullet hit. The crashing immediately stopped and Raven try as she might could not summon her powers.

" Do you like my antiserum my sweet?" Robbie asked her.

"……………………………..."

"……………………………..."

"It will keep you from using your powers." He cackled.

" ………………………."

Raven started to squirm and struggle but to Raven's surprise he simply let allowed her to go.

"Your attempt to escape shall amuse me and I failed to mention that I put something else in the potion." He said smiling lightly.

"………………….."

"Your whole body will be paralyzed in 10 minutes time so you better hurry fast." he said laughing.

Raven lifter her hand and kicked him directly in the crouch but the protection cup pretty much sided the blow completely.

" I want you to know what it likes to hurt and die like a normal human." he said grabbing her right arm and breaking it instantly with a sickening crack. Raven immediately after this point took off for her door but was soon encountered with another gun shot to her lower leg.

" Just in case." he said manically.

**_SWOOSH_**

Raven felt as if her heart was going to explode as she ran towards the kitchen counter in search of the communicator she had stupidly left there earlier. However with her broken leg the psychopathic murder was easily trailing her at a steady walk. Raven glanced behind and looked down at the humongous amount of blood that was coming out of her veins. The communicator was so close now she could almost touch it. 20 CM then 15 then 12 then 10 and so on and so forth. Finally her hand touched the hard steady plastic but all she could get was static.

"** COME ON! COME ON WORK DAMMIT**!" Raven cried desperately as the pain increased.

"**HAHAHA** Did you really think it would be that simple?" he asked smiling from a few feet away.

The door was the next option available as it was only a few feet away but if she got outside he would most assertively catch her. The pain in Raven's back and legs increased when she walked the agonizing few steps to the door. The door was locked.

" I hacked into your friend's system!" he said lightly.

" No one beats Cyborg's system!" Raven cried out.

" Well it just happened except I did leave the camera's on so your friends can view this tragic little incident." He chuckled.

Raven glanced side ways at the phone and she knew that no one would get to her in time. It wasn't going to stop her from trying. She limped over to the telephone and tried desperately to dial but she was so dizzy.

" The medicine must be kicking in." he said licking his lips.

Raven finally managed to get the police on the line but it felt as though someone was holding her tongue down.

"Hello." Raven stammered.

" Hello, 911 emergency. Please state your problem." the lady stated.

"There is somebody in the house." Raven whimpered edging away as Robbie moved closer.

" Tell them if you like babe but they will never get to you in time." he stated evilly.

" What's your name sweetheart."

" Raven." she cried.

" Of the Teen Titans?" the phone operator asked.

"………………………"

"……………………."

" Are you their sweetheart?" the phone operator asked.

He grabbed her from the side and pulled her to him making her back go against his chest and then he reached forward exploring once again.

" Don't touch me!" Raven whispered.

He actually looked slightly angry by that comment and she knew that it meant trouble.

" …………………………"

"……………………………."

"……………………………..."

He turned her till they were facing the living room and he slowly began to push her into the corner right in front of the TV.

**WHAM!**

Raven cried out as he rammed her head straight into the television causing the glass to break.

"**AHHHHHH**!" Raven screamed.

"** PLEASE SOMBODY HELP ME HE IS GONNA**….."

He grabbed the gun pointing it towards Raven teasingly for a moment then he turned around and with perfect aim shot the telephone.

**BEEP, BEEP,BEEP……**

Blood was flowing down Raven's head and neck because of the glass from the television incident. She panicked as her legs gave away from underneath her as the medicine took affect. Raven blindly pulled her upper body up and pulled herself to the window. She began to hit the window repeatedly in hopes that somehow someone hear.

" **SOMEBODY HELP ME HE IS GOING TO KILL ME**…" Raven screamed while pounding her fists with all the strength she had left.

"** SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP M**E!" Raven hollered now panicking because the paralyzes were now traveling up her back.

"**SOMEBODY…."** Raven whispered as her body slowly was engulfed by the power of the medication.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rate and Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13: Trapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans,**

**No flaming please**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**Chapter 13: Trapped**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven felt a large stinging sensation as she tried to sit up, but found that she was tightly bound to a mattress. The power of healing was thwarted due to the medication in which she had been injected.

" I wouldn't try to sit up if I were you." said Robbie entering the room from behind a metallic book case.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven groaned.

"I have always wanted to be famous and by doing this, I am." Robbie stated.

"You aren't famous! Hell people don't even know your name!" She said.

" **SHUT UP**!" Robbie cried striking her hard as he could across her face.

" **UGH!"** she whispered.

"You shouldn't fight me. In fact you should be honored that you were chosen to be part of my collection." he chuckled.

"Who wants to be murdered?" Raven cried out softly.

"I won't murder you as long as abide by my rules." he stated.

" You are crazy!"

" Don't try to escape and you will be released." he stated.

"How long? Years, months days?" Raven asked.

" Until I get tired of you!" he said smiling.

" What do you mean by getting tired of me?" Raven stammered but she already knew what he was talking about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile….._

" Where could he have taken her?" Robin asked the rest of the Titans who were all sitting on the coach with crest fallen looks on their faces.

" Is friend Raven deceased?" Starfire asked gently.

" I don't know Star." Robin said.

"…………………………."

"…………………………."

" Friend Beast Boy are you alright you have not spoken for 2 earth days ( Raven was unconscious and did not notice it had been two days)." Starfire asked.

"Yeah dude you look like you have seen a ghost." Cyborg said.

"The last thing I said to Raven….. Was that I hated her." Beast Boy whimpered.

"…………………."

"If she dies now, I am never going to get to say how sorry I really am." Best Boy said.

"Raven won't die! We just have to have faith." Robin stated putting a hand on Beast Boy's right shoulder.

" I guess…" Beast Boy whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…._

Raven knew that look, that smile. She had never seen it before but, somehow, she just knew and it frightened her.

" This will only hurt for a minute." He said to her while walking forward and taking off her clothes.

" God please help me! Don't do this please I am begging you! **STOP**!" Raven screamed trying to get away from him but she only succeeded in having a knife pulled up to her throat.

" Sorry sweet heart, but that is not going to work." Robbie said smiling.

He pulled himself forcefully in to her and she let a huge whimper but that onlymadehim go faster.

" See I told you it wouldn't be that bad." he said smiling.

Raven lay down on the mattress as soon as he had left and soon burst into tears. She had never remembered feeling this dirty and she hated it. The chains on her arms and legs had been removed and for the first time she took in her surroundings. Their was a small drawer and their were a few poetry books lying on top of the dresser. Their was a small walk in closet which to her surprise held a few clothes and boxes. The clothes did not look like her style but she was so dirty that it didn't matter anymore. Their was a small toilette and a shower like object was located in the very corner. The room was covered in navy blue wall paper and was followed up by a navy blue carpet.

" Ugh." Raven said walking towards the shower stall.

Raven slowly turned on the water and found that it was freezing cold. The cold water didn't really worry her because the guilt of the rape left her wanting the pain. Gulping Raven plunged into the water as she held her breath, ready for shock.

" Damn him." Raven whispered while trying to clean off her body as well as possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rate and Review…..**


	14. Chapter 14:Escape Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**No flaming please**

**BBRae fan fiction.**

**I am so sorry for not updating for the past few days. I was riding in a big horse show then I go off and get sick! Anyway sorry for the long wait and if this chapter sucks I am sorry to! The writers block is hitting me really bad right now! So yeah!**

**Chapter 14: escape part 1.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had never experienced this kind of pain in her whole entire life. She got used and used again and their seemed to be no end. The beatings had grown at a alarming rate over the last few weeks. At first they were simply punching but now they consisted of whipping, electrocution and sexual torture.

"Ugh." Raven whimpered.

"Don't weep, it makes you look sickening." Robbie snapped at her through the microphone placed in the wall of her room. He had installed camera's and other things to make sure that he kept a constant track of her. Raven had been planning a escape for quite awhile now and she had no intention of holding back even with the security camera's.

"…………"

"Are you mad again, sweet heart?" Robbie asked.

"……………………….."

"no, I am not angry." Raven said through clenched teeth.

She had desperately tried buttering him up for the last couple of weeks and after awhile it seemed to work.

"That's good baby." Robbie said again through the microphone.

That tone of voice in which he used over the microphone was the one she hated the most. It told her that any minute now he would come take her or beat the living hell out of her like he usually did. Raven didn't like this fact one bit.

"I will get out of here soon." Raven whispered.

"What was that?" Robbie asked over the microphone once again.

"I was just saying how little space I have in here." She lied.

" Stop complaining, it's bad for your health!" he snapped.

" Just for that I am coming in there." he said.

"**NO**!" Raven cried out desperately.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…….._

Beast Boy remained seated at the couch in Titans Tower for over three weeks. It was quite obvious to him now that Raven would not ever be coming back.

"I never got to tell her how I felt." Beast Boy said to himself.

"And how was that dude?" Cyborg asked causing Beast Boy to jump because he had not known that Cyborg had entered the room.

"How did you get in here?" Beast Boy asked.

"The same way everyone does! The door." Cyborg stated.

"**OH!"**

"………………."

"……………….."

"Grass stain you never answered my question!" Cyborg said.

" Right." Beast Boy murmured blushing.

"How do you feel about Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Well I……." Beast Boy began.

"Spit it out dude!" Cyborg cried out.

**BEEP,BEEP,BEEP**

" Whew, saved by the bell!" Beast Boy said.

"You were lucky this time but I have my resources!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile….._

Raven despised it. It consisted of the disgusting sweating and groaning that made her feel so incredibly dirty. At least with him she did, and it always made her feel like some wild animal living in the forest. All she wanted to do was run far away from this place so she could be free once again.

"Good girl." He murmured getting off the bed with a groan.

"……………"

"……………."

"You got to stop ignoring me Raven. I hate it when you do that." He stated firmly.

"Yes master." Said Raven clenching her fists.

"I will be back in a short amount of time." He said as he gently kissed her cheek.

The moment Raven heard the door closed she jumped in the icy shower trying to remove every trace of him their ever was. She could no longer takeit and so she sank down to the floor in tears.

"I never got to tell Beast Boy how sorry I was….."

"For everything I did to him….."

Soon she cam around to her senses eyeing the room carefully.

"I have to get out of here but how?" Raven asked herself softly.

The toilette hole appeared to be the only way out but did she want to risk it. The hole down to the plumbing line was narrow and winding. If she got stuck and he caught her then he would most likely carry on with his threat of murder.

"I am going to do it." Raven stated to herself.

She began to strip off her close and removed the toilette from its seating place on the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…._

"What do you thing Raven is doing right now guys?" Beat Boy asked the group as they gathered around for their later night movie.

" Do you really have to bring her up right now?" Robin snapped.

"Friends do not bicker! I am sure we will find friend Raven in time." Starfire said.

"I hope so Star." Robin said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile….._

Raven allowed her self to eat down the hole about 10 feet and the smell of urine already gagged her. She maneuvered herself further down only to find a small metal drainage pipe that was way to small for her to even consider slipping into. Raven tried to pull her self up but only found that she could not move.

"**Oh shit!"** Raven cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope Raven is alright guys." Beast Boy said.

"My god , this is the fourth time you said that in 30 minutes." Robin growled.

"At least I am worried about her." Beast Boy said.

"What is that supposed to mean." Robin snapped.

"Exactly what I said Robin!"

"I am sure Raven is alright as long as she doesn't try anything stupid." said Cyborg.

-----

Raven had tried everything in her power to get out of the hole but nothing had worked.

"I got in, I can get myself out." Raven said to herself.

" At least Robbie hasn't arrived." Raven said lightly.

"…………….."

"……………."

Sure enough a few seconds later the sound of a door shutting rang through the halls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rate and Review…..**


	15. Chapter 15: Escape Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**BBRae Fan Fiction**

**No Flaming Please!**

**Chapter 15: Escape Part 2**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had never sweated this much. He would find out soon that she was down here and he would kill her for it. Robbie had no mercy and even though he pretended to be kind, she knew the truth.

"I should leave you down there you know." Robbie said smirking from above the hole.

"Please help me!" Raven whimpered holding her hands up to him.

"I told you what the consequences are if you tried to escape." He said pacing

"I really should leave you down thereto rot like I did the other girl who tried the very same thing." he stated.

"Please let me out of here." Raven said already close to passing out from the amount of Carbon Monoxide in the air.

"I will, but your death will be a lot more painful than the other members of my collection." His eyes were giving off a crazy sparkle as he said this.

"**PLEASE!**" Raven cried out.

" I am going to get you out for one reason."

"…………….."

"……………."

"You getting stuck is not apart of my perfect plan, even if it is amusing to see you suffocate." he said chuckling.

He leaned forward and hauled Raven out of the whole but his hands found the way to the back of her head giving her hair a nasty tug.

"**OUCH**." Raven cried out.

"**SHUT UP!** I warned your bitchy ass didn't I! You didn't listen, andnow you shall pay."

Raven noticed his eyes changed when he said this and now they became emotionless and cold. Their was no way in hell that she would ever see the light of day again.

"**FOLLOW ME!"** He hollered yanking her hair in the direction of the hall way. Once they reached it he pulled out a small blind fold and tightened it around her eyes.

"Can you see?" He questioned.

"**NO!"** Raven whimpered.

"**LIAR!"** He said angrily kicking her until she landed with a flump against the floor. Raven's body was to weak to get back up and no matter how much he could holler their was no way she could ever get back up.

" Stupid Bitch." he said angered as he picked up Raven and carried her to a unknown place down the hall.

The place he sat her was cold and hard and it was extremely humid with a soft sent of chemicals in the distance.

"I see you have caught the sent of the chlorine." He stated lightly.

"Have you ever seen what a large amount of chlorine does to a human body?" He asked smiling maniacally.

"No." Raven groaned.

"It gives it a porcelain like appearance, if left in the chemicals for a few hours." he said smiling.

"You are going to kill me with chemicals." Raven asked.

"More than that sweet heart, I have to leave my mark on you first…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…._

" So you never did tell me what you think about Raven." Cyborg said softly. It was a extremely rainy day and the wind was stirring outside of the tower. Cyborg and he lay on the floor after a exhilarating game station tournament in which Cyborg won once again.

"……………"

"I knowit's tough to talk about considering she might be dead." Cyborg said softly.

"Raven is not dead." Beast Boy gave Cyborg a killer glare much like Raven's.

"Get a grip on your green butt man." She hadn't been seen for about a month and it is quite obvious the mass murderer took her.

"She's still alive I can feel it." Beast Boy said softy staring into the distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…._

Raven lay down chained against the wall pain flowing through her limbs as he took her one last time. He groaned softly and pulled out of her with a graceful movement. Raven looked down at the soft flowing turquoise top and skirt he had forced her to wear. It would have been nice looking had it not been for the current circumstances.

"………………."

" Hold still." He ordered her.

"Why what are you going to do?" Raven asked growing worried.

"You'll see." He said with a smile in his voice.

A few minutes later Raven felt extreme pain as a blow torch touched her arm carving symbols in her skin like a pen on paper.

"Please stop." Raven moaned through the pain.

"Sorry precious, you did not obey my rules." he said softly.

A few minutes later the blow torch noise stopped however a new pain arose as he drove a knife into her skin to cause his menacing patterns.

" Murder is like a work of art." He said softly.

"………"

"………………"

"** AHHHHHHHH PLEASE SOMBODY HELP ME**!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.

"**SOMEBODY PLEASE THIS HURTS!"**

**"I DON'T CARE WHO, PLEASE HELP ME!"**

"No matter how much you scream nobody isn't ever going to help you." he laughed menacingly.

"**HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!**" She cried.

" I like it when they scream. It is quite a turn on actually, it really is quite a pity that I have to kill you." he said simply.

"**PLEASE!"**

"**PLE**ase"

"**PL**ease"

"**P**lease"

"ple…." Raven never got to finish the statement due to the large amount of blood flowing from her arms.

She could no longer move but she could hear everything that was going on in the background. Their was a soft noise as chlorine and water began to flow through the pipes on the floor. Soon the whole chamber would fill up with water and Raven would drown.

"Beast Boy I love you." Raven whispered as the freezing cold water reached her arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hee Hee do you feel the suspense? Anyway I would not despair for I am a major sucker for happy endings and the story has at least 10 more chapters to go!**

**Rate and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Death At Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae fan fiction**

**No flaming please**

**Chapter 16: Death at last.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain was excruciating as Raven lay on the bench unmoving allowing the mounds of water to surround her body. Any minute now it her head would be covered and she wouldn't be able to breath or do much else for that matter.

"…………."

**THUMP,THUMP,THUMP**( The sound of the pipes pumping water.)

"………………."

I never thought I could hate water so much. Raven thought.

**BANG,BANG,BANG**

What was that? Raven asked herself deep within her thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…._

Beast Boy and Robin remained poised as the attack on plasmas had begun. Starfire and Cyborg had gone after See More, who had just ran down the dark alleyway to the left. A sharp sound seemed to capture the attention of Beast Boy's animal ears during the fight. Oddly it sounded just like……..

"Raven" Beast Boy called out.

"Beast Boy, this isn't the time." Robin said staring at Jinx who had just taken down the ceiling with her magic.

"No, I heard her." Beast Boy stated.

" You must have been dreaming." Robin muttered attacking the Hive with his redid cross bow.

" I can hear her Robin! I am going to find her even if you don't help me." Beast Boy cried out.

"What about the villains?" Robin asked looking at him desperately through mammoths attacks.

"You and the others can handle it." Said he as Cyborg and Starfire came running away from the alley with a very agitated See More in hand cuffs.

"See." Beast Boy said.

Turning into a dog he traveled towards where the noises had rang out and he hoped that he would be able to catch her scent soon. About two miles down the road he was able to capture the faint smell of chlorine and another scent he was not able to make out.

"That's odd, I don't remember any chlorine manufacturers in this area."

_Sniff, Sniff, Sniff_

"What is that?" He asked while running down the road towards the unusual smells. A small abandoned marine museum came into view, and was the target for his senses.

"Ow." he said disappointed that he had not found Raven.

**THUMP,THUMP,THUMP**

"What the heck!" the noises had come out of nowhere and was now continues and extremely loud. He pulled himself together and prepared himself to run into the building when a familiar hand touched his shoulder.

" Friend, we are here to assist you." Starfire said smiling broadly.

"I thought you were fighting the High Five!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"We called Titans East." Robin stated.

"Dude, you ready?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep! Let's go get Raven!" Beast Boy cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile……_

Raven was overwhelmed by water and she stared helplessly out the glass cases windows as the flavor of chlorine filled her mouth. Robbie was smirking at her through the invisible shield of darkness and she felt hatred fill her veins. Her hands lifter and she weakly began to pound at the glass but the glass was built to withstand more than one million pounds of pressure.

"…………"

"I warned you didn't I." Robbie said smirking from behind the glass.

"………………"

"Don't worry I will let you out." he smirked.

"……………………….."

"In a couple of hours."

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…….._

Beast Boy placed his ear against the door of the building holding the marine animals. He had to get to Raven and it didn't matter what happened to him as long she got out alright.

"I can hear something." Beast Boy cried.

I warned you didn't I." the man said.

"………………"

"Don't worry I will let you out."

"……………………….."

"In a couple of hours."

"He's going to kill Raven." Beast Boy cried trying to brake through the door and making a few large and deafening bangs.

"Beast Boy if we want to save Raven then we must remain clam." Said Robin.

"He could grab Raven and escape." Robin stated.

"I got a reading on my scanner." Cyborg said .

"…………….."

"……………."

"There is a underground passage toward the back." Cyborg said.

"Why are we all standing here like idiots? Let's go!" Beast Boy hollered.

---------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…._

The water had almost reached the top and Raven still could not move well. She pulled her body up for one finally breath of air and was then forced back under again. Robbie stood watching with a smile but yet his eyes were emotionless.

"I almost feel sorry for you." Robbie said.

She was out of air and her lungs felt like they were on fire however Raven found it in her body to lift her hand up and flick Robbie off. Everything went black as she lost consciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys all rock!**

**----Rate and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Rescued

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction**

**No Flaming Please.**

**Chapter 17 : Rescued**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I found her scent." Said Beast Boy as he sniffed the floor of the underground tunnel.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, Raven's scent is extremely different then anyone else's. There is no way I could mess it up." Beast Boy stated.

The drainage pipes held great deposits of minerals all over the floor and ceiling causing the moss to grow in vast quantities. Their was water dripping from the ceiling and the fowl stench of chemicals drifted throughout the tunnel. Twists and turns were inevitable among the great cavern and most of them led to a dead end.

"This way." Beast Boy said catching her scent on the floor of the gravel.

Beast Boy turned to the left and allowed himself to follow the scent towards a narrow passage traveling up into a rusted doorway.

"There!" Beast Boy ordered over zealously .

"I can smell her." Beast Boy cried.

"Keep your pants on grass stain." Cyborg muttered while placing his sensors against the door. He was checking for the locations of the occupants of the room and if they wanted a sneak attack they would have to be careful.

" I can sense to heat sources. One is barely alive and the other is standing towards the center of the room." Cyborg murmured.

**"RAVEN**!" Beast Boy hollered ready to charge the door down in response to all the pressure.

"We need a distraction." Robin said.

"Like what?" Cyborg asked.

"……………"

"……………."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 minutes later…._

"Oh my God! I am so not doing this!" Robin and Cyborg cried out in fury.

"Beast Boy's disturbance is quite amusing!" Starfire giggled.

Robin was in Starfire's pink undergarments and Cyborg had some how managed to fit a pair of Robin's boxer shorts on his head. Even though Starfire was going commando she found this a highly laughable matter.

"Come on! We don't have much time!" Beast Boy cried out.

"Fine! Cyborg are you ready!" Robin asked blushing madly.

"**NO!"** Cyborg hollered back.

"Come on Star! It's time to go get Raven." Beast Boy said.

-------------------------------------------

_Ten minutes later…._

Robin and Cyborg had burst through the door and started to do the can can, which could catch anyone's attention.

"Who the hell are you?" Robbie roared while staring at the two oddly dressed companions.

"We are the panty twins!" Robin cried.

Now it was Beast Boy and Starfire's turn to sneak around the wall and find Raven before the murderer found out what they were doing.

"_HEE HEE…."_ Starfire giggled softly as she heard the comment about the panty twins.

"**SHHHH!"** Beast Boy barked as they snuck from behind Robbie.

They turned only to find Raven floating with her eyes closed in green water.

"**RAVEN!"** Beast Boy screamed.

"**WHAT THE?**" Robbie said diverting his eyes away from the can can brothers to focus on the source of the unrestricted noise.

Beast Boy realized this was his one and only chance to get Raven out alive. Changing into a T-Rex he charged the marine cage allowing small cracks to form along the surface of the glass.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**

The glasses interior creaked and groaned as the glass gave one last crash before water gushed through out the room. Raven came flying out within the water, the glass cutting her face and body remained unnoticed due to the large amount of burns, cuts, bruises and other things covering her body.

"**RAVEN!"** Beast Boy cried out.

He checked her breathing which was nonexistent and then he felt a small heart beat. He had to save her. Leaning forward he took hold of CPR and the rhythmic notions of his hands.

**"PLEASE BE OKAY**!" Beast Boy whimpered between heaves.

**COUGH,COUGH, COUGH**

"She's alive!" Beast Boy said happily.

"Beast Boy….." Raven whimpered faintly before letting her injured head slip to the side.

" Somebody call a ambulance!" Beast shrieked.

"I'm on it!" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy nestled Raven's head into his arms as they waited the excruciating moments until the ambulance came.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Ten Minutes Later….._

All five of the Titans remained seated in the doctor's office next to Raven's bed. The constant beating of a heart monitor could be heard in the distance.

"She's going to be okay." the doctor Straton said.

"Really?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Well, if her powers hadn't kicked in we might not have been able to save her." Straton stated.

"Thank heaven the effect of the tranquilizer is only temporary." Robin said.

"If the medicine he injected into her would have lasted a minute longer she would have departed." The doctor said smiling softly.

"When will she wake up?" Beast Boy asked .

"We are not quite sure. It could be minutes, years, months and even forever." The doctor stated.

"Forever…" Beast Boy gulped.

"I wouldn't worry about that though. Her brain waves show that she will be waking up any day now." The doctor shifted positions and then headed towards the counter.

"I am sure she wake up fairly soon." Straton chuckled.

"Dude, this is not a laughing matter." Beast Boy said.

"It's a pity that the murderer has escaped." Starfire said softly.

"I don't care about the villain! Just as long as he never hurts Raven again!" Beast Boy Cried out.

"Did he rape her doctor?" Robin gulped.

"Boyfriend Robin, what is raped?" Starfire asked.

"I will explain it later." Robin responded.

"Numerous times." The doctor murmured staring a the floor.

"That bastard!" Cyborg numbly made a punching motion with his right fist.

"I have some important issue to talk about…." Straton stated.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I am pretty sure you will be shocked , so you better sit down." Said the doctor.

"…………………."

"……………"

"………."

"……"

"…."

"…"

"  
"."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rate and Review Please!**


	18. Chapter 18: Sick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please(:**

**Sorry I didn't update last night(: I had to go to a party(:**

**Chapter 18: Sick!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the news in which you speak of doctor?" Starfire asked expectantly.

"well…."

"Spit it out!" Beast Boy anxiously said.

"Your friend has a deadly disease called Montopalieses." Straton

"What?" Robin questioned.

"Your friend had that deadly disease transferred to her during sexual intercourse. There are ways to fight it but it will be a long haul. Seventy percent of who get this illness have deceased and since your friends body is so weak it has bumped her chance of dieing up to eighty percent." Stated doctor Straton.

"……………………"

"I am going to give you a few minutes alone to let this information sink in." Stranton murmured as he walked towards the door to leave.

"What about her mentally recovery as well?" Starfire asked.

"I am not sure, Star. All we can do now is wait and see what is going to happen next." Robin said.

" I have to tell Raven that I am sorry." Beast Boy hollered.

"Be patient man! She just spent five weeks with a psychotic maniac!" Cyborg tittered.

"Your right, but this guilt won't go away!" Beast Boy whined.

"When do you think friend Raven will awake?" Starfire asked.

"I am not sure but it probably will be fairly soon." Robin stated.

"Do you need some more time alone?" Doctor Straton asked marching into the room.

"no, I think we are alright." Robin said.

"Whatis Montopalieses anyway?" Cyborg asked.

"Its main function is to fool the brain into doing unnecessary function. For instance seizures and throwing up are common symptoms of this disease. In the end the sickness will fool the brain into thinking that the human is dieing in some way, so the brain will shut down all the internal organs including the brain itself.

"How long does it usually take to cure this disease?" Cyborg questioned.

"The shortest time in history has been a three month time period, but some patients may take up to ten years to cure, depending on the victims body type." Straton lisped .

"Raven is going to die!" Beast Boy alleged.

"Yes, she could but it looks like your friend is a fighter." Giving Raven a soft look Straton took his hand and started to fix the sheets on her bed.

"Why don't you guy's go home and get some rest? I will call you if there are any changes." Straton declared.

The Titans acknowledged this statement with a simple nod of his balding head and with a careless smile he waved them out of the room. They exited the building and loaded into the car to drive back to Titans Tower.

"………………….."

"I am sure our friend will be fine!" Starfire tittered trying to break the defining silence.

"…………….."

The whole trip pretty much proceeded as much and everyone was glad to get out of the car. The atmosphere the rest of the night was as thick as frozen margarine and nobody really felt like doing anything but just sitting on the coach.

"At least we found Raven." Cyborg mused.

"She is badly injured and it is all my fault!" Beast Boy whimpered.

"Beast Boy how would Raven getting hurt be your fault?" Robin asked.

"If I wouldn't have yelled at her, then maybe she would have come with us to the beach and the murderer wouldn't have gotten to her." Beast Boy cried.

"Beast Boy, even if she hadn't have stayed home from the beach; he still would have gotten to her eventually." Robin comforted.

"Yep, that was one determined evil dude." Cyborg said.

"Raven still thinks that I hate her!" Beast Boy groaned.

"Now that is your fault!" Robin teased.

"Oh man!" Beast Boy said as his face fell practically fell down to his knees.

"Team, it's time for bed!" Robin ordered.

* * *

The Next Morning……………..

Beast Boy couldn't acquire a single ounce of sleep that night because of his guilt and the fact that Raven could wake up at any given moment. He waltzed down the hallway and into the kitchen where Starfire, Robin and Cyborg sat.

"Morning grass stain." Cyborg mumbled.

**RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING**

Beast Boy marched up to the phone picking it up tiredly.

* * *

_"Hello" Beast Boy mumbled._

_"Hello, it's Beast Boy isn't it?"_

_"Yeah." Beast Boy grumbled._

_"This is doctor Straton." Straton said._

_"What's wrong with Raven." Beast Boy screamed into the telephone suddenly energetic._

_"Nothing is wrong. However she is awake and wants to see the team." Straton informed him._

_"We will be over in approximately fifteen minutes." Beast Boy laughed happily._

_"bye"_

_"bye"_

* * *

"Guys, Raven is awake!" Beast Boy squealed.

* * *

_15 minutes later…_

When they reached the hospital Beast Boy was so nervous that he though his stomach might fall out and hit the ground. They reached the door of Raven's room but Beast Boy didn't think he could bring himself to walk through the door.

"What's wrong friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked as the others and she stopped before the door.

"……….."

"I think we should let Beast Boy in first. That way he has a chance to apologize without any interruptions." Robin stated.

" I don't think I ……" Beast Boy stammered.

"You can do it." Said Cyborg as he opened up the door quickly and shoved Beast Boy inside.

"uhhh hey Rae." Beast Boy mumbled keeping his eyes down.

"Beast Boy where are the others?" Raven whispered hoarsely.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." said Beast Boy blushing furiously as he looked up and noticed that Raven's face was no longer covered in tubes or wires. She would have looked normal other than the fact that she lost so much weight that her body was sunken in and she was also much paler than usual.

"Raven are you alright."

"Do I look alright to you?" Raven snapped.

"……….."

"Beast Boy I am sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you, but I am under a lot of pressure.

"It's ok Raven." Beast Boy mumbled.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" Raven questioned suspiciously.

"Raven, I owe you a apology." Beast Boy cried.

"It's okay Beast Boy, you have a right to hate me if you want to. Raven said.

"No, Raven I don't hate you at all." Beast Boy said eyeing Raven's face.

"Beast Boy, you don't have to lie to me." Raven whimpered sadly.

"I'm not lying Raven, I was just in a bad mood that day." Beast Boy said desperately.

"……………………"

"……………………"

"I adore you Raven. You are one of my best friends and I would rather die than lose you." Beast Boy desperately whispered.

"Do you mean that?" Raven questioned.

"Yeah!"

"I am glad." Raven smiled.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around Raven's nonexistent waist and to his surprise she hugged him back.

"I think the others want to see you." Beast boy said softly.

"Okay you can let them in." Raven grumbled.

"……………………."

"…………….."

"Beast Boy." Raven cried out.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy tittered.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Don't worry the fluffiness will increase later(:**

**Rate and Review Please!**


	19. Chapter 19: Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please**

**Chapter 19: Recovery.**

* * *

The pain that engrossed on theinside of Raven's stomach had never been so bad. The shocks that occurred about once everyday were extremely painful and caused her to tremble. She had been forced to stay in bed by the other Titan's and she most certainly missed the ability to walk around as she wished. The other Titans were, of course, trying to get her to talk about the incident however Raven just couldn't bring herself to open up to them. All she wanted to do was forget not recount the whole incident. She had been forcing her pain back inside her body her whole life and she knew that handling these memories wouldn't be impossible.

" Hey Raven, your food is ready." Beast Boy cried bringing Raven a steamy bowl of soup to her.

The hospital beds weren't to bad but the over starchy cotton sheets gave her skin rashes. Beast Boy had been waiting on her hand and foot since they arrived home and Raven was fairly sure it was guilt.

"This isn't that nasty tofu is it?" Raven asked looking down at the soup and bread before her.

"Nope, it's real." Beast Boy shivered at the thought.

"Thanks." Raven mumbled.

"No prob." Beast Boy said smiling.

"You know you don't have to wait on me just because you feel guilty." Raven murmured.

"I uhh…." Beast Boy stammered.

"Right." Beast Boy said getting up to leave.

It wasn't as if Raven hated having him wait on her, but she couldn't get any peace with him irritating her all the time. Even if she completely adored those long pointy ears and his soft green skin.

"……………"

"………….."

"Bored." Raven whispered.

"Ugh.." Raven whimpered shutting her eyes in pain as the familiar stomach attack arrived.

"**RAVEN."** Beast Boy cried walking through the door and noticing her pain.

"I am fine Beast Boy." Raven sighed trying to hide the amount of pain she was truly in.

"Raven, do you want some pain pills?" Beast boy asked.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about! I am perfectly fine and the doctor needs to check her damn tests again." Raven snapped.

"**HAHAHAHA**." Beast Boy chuckled.

"What is so damn funny?" Raven growled.

"It's so like you to deny having pain." He smiled warmly at her.

" I have no pain."

"Ugh" Raven moaned.

"Yeah right." Beast Boy teased.

"Well, are you going to bring me those stupid pills or not?" Raven questioned.

"Yes, captain!" Beast Boy saluted.

Beast Boy ran to the medicine cabinet to acquire her pills and some other items.

"I have them right her." Beast Boy said marching back to Raven with the pills and some water.

"Thanks." Raven grumbled.

"What I was trying to say before…" Beast Boy looked at the floor blushing.

"Well?" Raven hassled.

"I wanted to say that I missed you, Raven." Beast Boy murmered.

"Beast Boy I…." Raven started.

**BEEP,BEEP,BEEP**

"That's your call." Raven informed him.

"Yeah, I guess." Beast Boy said cursing the bad timing.

"…………"

"…………"

"…………………."

"……………………………..."

"……………………………..."

"……………………………..."

* * *

_Two weeks later…._

Raven had been out of bed for approximately a week and a half but at the time being she wished she was back in bed. The pains had increased to three times a day and now her illness had even been accompanied by a seizure in the middle of the night. The pain was so immense even Raven had trouble keepingher face emotionless whenever a attack came. How did the killer withstand this kind of pain?  
Raven laid back against the side of the coach and groaned as a extra addition of pain came. She was all alone in the living room in Titans Tower but she wouldn't be for long.

"Friend we have news!" Starfire cried as the Titans ran through the door of Titans tower.

"They found the person who held you captive today!" Robin stated.

"What? how?" Raven stammered.

"He was dead." Cyborg said blandly.

"Serves him right." Beast Boy declared.

"What killed him?" Raven asked ignoring Beast Boy.

"He uh….." Robin began.

"I am afraid friend that he died from the same disease that you have acquired." Starfire said hesitantly.

"I see." Raven whispered.

" He didn't have a doctor though! I am sure you will be fine!" Beast Boy affirmed.

"Speaking of which, we got to go Raven. The doctor is waiting for us." Robin reminded.

" Why do I have to go to those damn things?" Raven asked.

"Because we need to know how you are doing." Robin stated.

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Later….._

" Raven I am not as happy about your results." Doctor Straton said.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

" You are way to thin and your body hasn't rested enough yet.You do know that we haven't even done half the check up and there are already plenty of things qrong with you." Straton stated.

" Thanks a lot." Raven snapped.

"……"

"Look, this is no game Raven. If you don't start trying to recover then you might die." Straton nagged.

"….."

"I still have to give you a ultra sound and so I can look at your internal organs." Straton informed her.

Raven was very glad that she and the doctor were alone in the room at the time. Robin would have nagged her and she would have to suffer through seeing Beast Boy's face fall.

" Aren't ultra sounds only for pregnant woman?" Raven questioned.

" Not necessarily, people usually are pregnant when we use it though. People that are peeing blood or things like a hurt pelvis may use a ultra sound." Straton said.

'odd" Raven grumbled.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	20. Chapter 20: Can Things Get Any Worse?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction**

**No Flaming Please**

**Chapter 20: Could Things Get Any Worse?**

* * *

The bed in the hospital infirmary was cold and uncomfortable. She laid down allowing her head to rest on the head of the bed.

"Well, Ms.Roth are you ready to begin?" Straton asked.

"I guess so." Raven murmured.

" Okay, then let's get started." Straton nodded his head slowly.

" hmm." the doctor sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Raven asked as she noticed the doctor's eyes grow wide.

"Raven, I have something to tell you." Straton alleged.

"What?" Raven questioned.

"Your pregnant." He stated.

"How could I?" Raven hollered desperately.

"The rape that did it must have happened right after the incident, so we weren't able to pick it up until now." He said.

"Why?" Raven asked herself burying her head in her hands.

"You could always get rid of it." The doctor comforted.

"No, I couldn't do that." Raven cried.

"Do you need some time alone?" Straton asked.

"yeah." Raven mumbled.

She watched as Dr.Straton exit the room.

"A baby?" She asked herself putting her hand on her stomach. I won't get rid of it but how will the other Titan's react to the baby.** Will I have to leave**? Raven asked herself.

" Dr. Straton?" Raven called.

"Yes, Raven." He sighed looking through the crack in the door.

" I have some questions." she grumbled softly.

"Sweet heart, ask me anything you need to." He comforted.

"How will my illness affect my baby?" Raven asked.

"……………."

"………….."

"You have two choices A) Live and abort the baby. B) Die and have a small chance that the baby will survive." Straton informed her.

"…………."

"The therapy needed to get over your disease will kill the baby but if you keep the baby there is a 99.9 percent that you will die." He grunted.

"I take option B." Raven sighed.

" Maybe you should sleep on it." Straton prompted.

"No, I have made my choice." Raven said.

"Do you want me to tell your friends?" Straton asked.

"No, that is something I need to do on my own."

* * *

_Thirty minutes later…._

"Raven are you okay? You were quite the whole way home." Beast Boy questioned as they got out of the car and walked towards the tower.

"………."

" Did something happen in the doctor's office?" Robin asked.

"…………….."

"Actually yes." Raven murmured.

"What?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Look guys, this is very important, so I will discuss it at dinner." Raven stated.

Raven immediately walked to her room to avoid any questions before dinner. She needed some serious time to think about her dilemma. The Titans would probably be angry and she didn't want her baby to be placed in a foster home if she didn't make it out of this alive. 99.9 chance was very slim but that .1 percent could be a big difference. She would survive. She wouldn't let some disease kill her after all she had been through.

"I am going to make it out of this." Raven murmured.

* * *

_At dinner that night……._

The dinner table was quiet as Raven sat down and prepared herself to eat.

"I can't take it anymore! Tell us raven!" Beast Boy hollered.

"Yes, friend Raven. We are all extremely anxious to hear the news!" Starfire explained.

"I'm…" Raven started.

"What girl?" Cyborg probed.

"I am pregnant!" Raven cried out causing a vase to smash in the kitchen.

"**WHAT**?" All four other Titans explained.

"……….."

"Friend Raven, a baby, that is most glorious!" Starfire exclaimed.

"……….."

"Raven, I don't know what to say." Robin murmured.

"…………….."

"………….."

"Guy's that's not all of it." Raven groaned.

" Not all of it?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I have got two choices A) Live and abort the baby. B) Die and have a small chance that the baby will live." Raven sighed.

"Oh Raven." Cyborg comforted.

"I chose option B." Raven sighed.

"……….."

" There is a point one percent that I will survive and I am going to take that chance. If I do die I want you guy's to take the baby." Raven said.

"I am so sorry Rae." Robin acknowledged.

"Don't call me Rae." Raven snapped.

"I will be fine guys, don't worry."

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	21. Chapter 21: Life Goes On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction**

**No Flaming Please!**

**Chapter 21: Life Goes On.**

* * *

_Two Months Later….._

" Come quickly friend Raven! I believe I have found the perfect crib for your baby!" Starfire tittered.

"I think, maybe we should go with something more traditional." Raven muttered staring at the bright pink contraption before her eyes. Starfire had some how managed to convince Raven to come to the mall and search for baby items. She needed them of course and it helped get Raven slightly pepped about the baby. Even if she might not live to see it grow up.

"I was thinking more along the lines of this one." Raven murmured looking at a dark cherry wooded crib.

"Raven, I believe this crib qualifies as cool correct?" Starfire asked.

"Correct." Raven frowned.

"Friend, why do you not smile? I know you can make it out of this if you fight." Starfire concluded.

"Can we go home now?" Raven moaned.

* * *

_one hour later..._

Raven hadn't been able to sleep for the past weeks and her stomach was getting extremely round. Pains had steadily grown worse over the stretch of time but not to the point that Raven couldn't handle.

"Raven, time for dinner." Beast Boy called through the door.

Raven slowly crawled off the bed and placed her hand her stomach. She had been throwing up quite a lot lately and she wasn't looking forward to doing it again. She steadily loped down to the living and was about to sit down, when the familiar pain etched her body.

"Raven, are you alright?" Beast Boy asked.

" Does it look like I'm okay?" Raven whimpered as her legs gave away from beneath her. She was briefly aware of somebody holding her as the pain continued its cascade.

"Beast Boy, this hurts." Raven groaned hollowing her back out severely.

"I know Rae." Beast Boy said stroking her hair.

"Don't call me Rae!" She snapped.

"Right!" Beast Boy cried.

"I think it's over!" Raven mumbled sitting up daintily.

"Are you alright?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I think so! I am not hungry any more." Raven mumbled as she stalked off to her room before anyone could stop her.

"…………….."

"Shouldn't someone go after?" Robin asked.

"Why don't we have lover boy here, go after her!" Cyborg responded.

" Hey!" Beast Boy hollered.

"Cyborg why did you call Beast Boy the lover boy?" Starfire asked.

"It means Beast Boy loves Raven!" Cyborg teased.

"Really, we must prepare the wedding!" Starfire squealed.

"Star, I think maybe they should wait a little bit first." Robin murmured.

" Yeah, Raven would have to know about it first!" Cyborg stated.

"Hey!" Beast Boy moaned.

"Come friend! You must admit your love to Raven!" Starfire exclaimed dragging Beast Boy towards Raven's room.

"Star, I don't think I am ready for that kind of thing!" Beast Boy said trying desperately to pull away from Starfire.

"Raven will be delighted that you have such feelings!" Starfire screeched.

"I am not so sure about this Star!"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"To late!" Beast Boy mumbled.

"What?" Raven grumbled opening the door a crack.

"Friend Beast Boy has something very important to say to you!" Starfire stated.

"….."

"What is it Beast Boy?" Raven asked looking at Beast Boy with concern as color drained from his face. She opened the door father so she could see what was going on.

"I…" Beast Boy started.

"I shall leave you two alone now!" Starfire exclaimed shoving Beast Boy into Raven's room before either of them had even time to compute what had just happened.

"Raven, this wasn't my fault!" Beast Boy cried waving his arms in panic at the thought of being in Raven's room un invited.

"I know Beast Boy! Just tell me what you were going to say and leave." Raven snapped.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay!" Beast Boy lied.

"I am just peachy, now you may leave!" Raven demanded.

"No, you are not okay Raven. Please let me help you." Beast Boy comforted placing a hand around Raven's shoulder.

"……….."

Beast Boy slowly pulled Raven towards him and engulfed her in a big warm hug. Surprisingly instead of pulling away, she actually snuggled closer.

"It's okay to cry you know. You are human after all." Beast Boy murmured stroking the back of Raven's head.

" I cant! I could seriously hurt someone." Raven stated.

"I don't care!" Beast Boy said.

After a few minutes he felt Raven's body start to tremble and wetness hit his shirt.

"Beast Boy, I am scared! I don't want to die!" Raven whimpered.

"I won't let you die Raven, I promise." Beast Boy whispered.

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I will never leave you Raven." Beast Boy comforted.

"Even when I go to the bathroom?" Raven asked teasingly.

"Did the emotionless Raven actually just crack a joke." Beast Boy asked.

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

* * *

**I don't like this chapter(: It seemed so out of character hee hee(:At least it was fluffy though! I love fluffy BBRae stuff(:**

**Rate and Review Please!**


	22. Chapter 22: Striking Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction**

**No Flaming Please**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for quite awhile but yesterday I was riding my horses! Today I was coloring my hair black so that took quite awhile too! Love ya guys!**

**Chapter 22: Striking Off**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so excited! Maybe it's possible for Raven to like someone like me! I f she couldn't stand me then she would have at least pulled away!  
I even beat Cyborg at video games today and he has to do my chores for a week! Yes! I always knew I was a ladies man but anyway it's time for Tofu so I will write again later._

_Bye!_

"That about does it!" Beast Boy stated slamming his diary shut and shoving it under the bed.

Beast Boy had never had a better day in his life and he never wanted it to end. He slowly marched down to the kitchen to make his tofu and to start another fight with cyborg over it. It was his night to pick the movie and he was desperately trying to pick between Ninja Munchies Four or Killer Lama Two.

"So many choices." Beast Boy murmured.

"Beast Boy hurry up!" Robin cried from behind his door.

"Coming!" Beast Boy called.

* * *

"I hate movie night." Raven grumbled placing her arm across her very pregnant stomach.

"God, help me now." she mumbled staring at her swollen feet.

"I guess, I better get down to the living room before the others have a nervous brake down." Raven mumbled opening her door.

"ugh." Raven mumbled falling to the floor in agony as the pains over came her again. Slowly she laid her self down across the hard floor. waiting for the pain to disperse like it did before but this time it kept getting worse and worse. There were soft footsteps coming up the hallway which Raven recognized as Starfire.

"Friend Raven, are you alright!" cried Starfire as she rounded the corner diplomatically.

"I think I need some help." Raven cried out as another pain hit her with extreme force.

"I shall go get help!" Starfire cried.

Nodding in response, Raven slowly laid her head down completely on the floor and groaned. Starfire raced down the hall to the living room as fast as her body could carry her. She burst into the living room covered in sweat of anticipation.

"Is Raven coming Star?" Robin asked.

"Friends, Raven is very badly hurt!" Starfire cried as she stared at them fixedly.

"I believe the medical of ambulance is in order." Starfire panicked.

"Beast Boy, call 911!" Robin ordered, even though it didn't really need to be said because Beast Boy was already half way to the phone beforeRobin hadsaid anything.

"I am sure our infirmary can handle this!" Cyborg argued.

"I wouldn't be so sure! We need Dr. Straton to analyze what's happening!" Robin said.

"I am going to Raven!" Beast Boy said placing the phone back on its receiver and slowly marching out the door. Running quickly he slowly reached Raven who's eyes were closed in pain and her fists were clenched to help stop the blinding agony.

"Rae, everything is going to be okay!" Beast Boy stammered.

"Beast Boy, it hurts so much." Raven murmured

"I know Rae. Everything will be better soon." Beast Boy comforted.

"I don't think so." Raven whimpered.

"Come here." Beast Boy stated slowly putting Raven's head in his lap.

"Please make the pain stop." Raven murmured.

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Later….._

The Titans had once again gathered in the Infirmary of the Jump City Hospital and all the Titans were there, except Raven.

"Do you know what cause the break down, doctor?" Robin asked.

"It just came with the sickness." Dr Straton responded.

"I believe that if Raven has the baby taken out at six months then there will be a good chance they will both survive." Straton stated.

" I thought you said the chances were slim!" Robin hollered.

"I misspoke myself just barely. I am sorry, but what I meant was better chances, not good chances." Straton grumbled.

"………………."

"You may have to talk to your friend about it, for she seems quite stubborn." Straton stated.

"That she is!" Beast Boy chuckled.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter's so short but I am having serious writers block at the moment(:**

**Rate and Review please!**


	23. Chapter 23: Curing Silence!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Hey guys I am so sorry that I have not updated in forever! I have had the busiest week ever but I promise that my updates will return to regular!**

**No Flaming Please!**

**Chapter 23: Curing Silence!**

* * *

The hospital lights were blinding. At least they seemed to be, to a person who had not awoken from their sleep for a week. She could remember extreme pain and then the nothingness of the dark.

"Where am I?" Raven asked herself.

"Ouch! What the hell happened to me?"

"…………"

"…………."

"I see you are awake." said a nurse entering the room.

"Where am I?" Raven barked.

"Jump City Hospital." The nurse murmured.

"Where is doctor Straton?"

"He doesn't work in the maternity ward. You were here so the head doctor could check on your babies health. Apparently your baby hasn't been getting enough food but basically your statistics seem fairly good." the nurse stated.

"What about the pain attack?" Raven asked.

"I am not sure, but that is a question that you may ask Dr. Straton about."

"and my friends?" Raven questioned.

"They have been notified of your awakening."

"When can I leave?" Raven inquired.

"I am afraid that you will not be leaving until your baby is born!" Nurse Cleary said.

"**WHAT! I CAN'T STAY AT THIS GOD FORSAKEN PLACE FOR THAT LONG**!" Raven hollered.

"Calm down missy! It's only about four months worth! You should be thankful because some people have to stay here their whole, entire lives." Cleary smirked.

"Fine, just go get Dr. Straton." Raven ordered.

"Right away missy!" Cleary hissed.

Raven automatically felt hatred flow through her veins like venom through a bug. The moment she saw nurse Cleary's blonde wavy hair, pink outfit and icy blue eyes, she despised that woman(A/N Nothing against you if you have blonde hair or anything like that(: Raven could sense the evilness in her not, against the way she looks(: I just accidentaly made it sound that way but carry on(:) . There was a certain evilness whooshing through that devil.

"This is going to be a long stay." Raven mumbled.

* * *

_Meanwhile……_

"Dr. Straton, Raven Roth is gone!" Lillian screamed running into Dr. Straton's office arms flailing like a mad woman.

"What! How can she be gone? I checked on her a hour ago!" Straton panicked.

"I am not sure sir! A few minutes ago I went in to give Raven her pain medication and she was gone! Not only that but the equipment in the room was missing as well!" Lillian hollered.

"Calm down Lillian, I will alert the Titans immediately." Straton comforted.

"……….."

"Sir, who could have done such thing?" Lillian asked.

"I am not sure, but I really feel sorry for the poor girl." Straton stated.

The phone seemed so far away as Straton waltzed over and began to dial the phone number of the legendary Teen Titans.

_"Hello." Robin's voice flew through the phone._

_"Hello, I am calling in regards to my patient Raven." Straton said._

_"Is she awake?" Robin asked._

_"No, I have some bad news!" Straton informed him._

_"WHAT?" Robin hollered._

_"She has gone missing! No one at the hospital is sure what happened but the last she was seen was a hour ago." Straton cried._

_"I will be over shortly! You can tell the rest of the information when we get there!" Robin informed him._

Straton hesitantly placed the phone on the receiver and slowly turned himself to face Lillian.

"What did they say sir?" Lillian asked.

"They are coming over." Straton stated.

* * *

Beast Boy stared at his face in the morning staring at the hansom young green hunk in front of his emerald eyes. Telling Raven how he felt was going to be hard and was going to need lots of practice, which was exactly what he was doing.

"Raven baby, you make my muscles bulge." Beast Boy stated.

"No, that's not really her thing." Beast Boy said.

"Yo homie! You wanna cruise with my crew?"

"No not that on either!" He said smacking himself about the head.

"Why didn't I have this kind of trouble asking Terra out? Maybe the feelings aren't the same, I mean I only knew Terra for a few days before I asked her out! If I screw this up then I could ruin me and Raven's friendship for good and I couldn't take that!" Beast Boy said answering himself.

"Raven Roth, I am in love with you!" Beast Boy stated firmly staring into the mirror once again.

"That one is perfect! Now all I have to do is build up the courage to ask her but who could turn down a hunk like me? Her that's who!" Beast Boy said to himself.

"Maybe, it's time to see a therapist! I talk to myself way past the point that's normal." Beast Boy joked to himself while approaching the door to the bathroom.

"…………………"

"…………………"

"Guy's are you here?" Beast Boy asked looking around the living room and finding only deadly quite succumbing the room. Wandering over to the kitchen counter top Beast Boy encountered a small white piece of parchment.

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_We will be in the infirmary at the Jump City Hospital, so be there as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Robin._

"Why the hell didn't they tell me?" Beast Boy shrieked as he flew out the window towards the Jump City Hospital.

* * *

_Meanwhile….._

"Dude, shouldn't we have at least looked for Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked as they examined Raven's now empty hospital room.

"He didn't respond to his communicator! What were we supposed to do?" Robin asked.

"You know how he feels about her!" Cyborg stated.

"I guess." Robin muttered.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please! (:**


	24. Chapter 24: Animal Magnetism

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**No Flaming Please**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!(:**

**I_ really want to thank all my reviewers and everyone who is reading this story! You guys rock and I love ya! He he anyway carry on!_**

**Chapter 24: Animal magnetism.**

* * *

It was very odd and Raven simply didn't understand it. The odd feelings of warning had once again filled her stomach with dizziness. The nurse said she would be back at least an hour ago, but yet she still had not returned nor visited. She had an odd suspicion that she was not in a hospital because the rooms lacked the noises of everyday hustle and bustle.

"Answer, damn you!" Raven swore placing her finger on the button used to call nurses.

She glanced around at the light blue interior wondering about the building that lied outside of her room. Would she find a normal hospital and prove herself crazy or would she find her sneaking suspicion of kidnapping be correct.

**BANG, BANG, BANG**

"What the hell was that?" Raven asked herself.

"That's it I have to check." Raven said slowly limping put of the bed and walking over to the hospital door.

Looking out of her door carefully she noticed a normal average, ever day hospital hall crowded with people outside.

"That's odd." Raven murmured.

Slowly she headed back to the small cotton bed and sat herself down clutching her stomach gently. **Something about this still seems awfully eerie**. Reclining herself gently, Raven stared up at the holey ceiling and began to think.

* * *

"Guy's I'm here!" Beast Boy cried jumping through the front door of Raven's old hospital bedroom. The others Titans stared in surprised as he waltzed in with extreme worry on his face.

"Come on guy's, the longer we wait the more Raven could be in danger." Beast Boy cheered.

"You are right friend Beast Boy." Starfire stated happily.

Beast Boy slowly examined the room trying desperately to find any clues that would lead to finding his secret love. Hours past but Beast Boy kept his endless search of finding lost clues that had been accidentally left.

"Come on man, there is nothing here!" Cyborg cried trying to pull his friend out of the room.

"There has to be something!" Beast Boy inquired angrily.

"You need to get some sleep dude." Cyborg cried out indefinitely.

"I guess…." Beast Boy murmured looking back hesitantly at the hospital room.

"We're ordering pizza." Cyborg said trying to cheer Beast Boy up slightly.

"I will go home but you have to promise me we will be back in the morning." Beast Boy demanded.

"I'll talk to Robin about it." Cyborg stated.

"…………….."

Beast Boy allowed himself to be led out to the car indignantly and he didn't believe even pizza would be able to cheer him up. Slowly Beast boy began to rub his temples as he stared out at the past passing scenes that the car sped past. He noticed that Cyborg kept giving him worried looks however Beast Boy didn't really care that much.

"Why is it always Raven who always gets hurt?" Beast Boy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Animal magnetism." Cyborg teased.

"This is no time forjoking Cyborg." Beast Boy snapped.

"………."

"I'm sorry, I am just a little edgy." Beast Boy murmured.

"It's okay, I guess I understand." Cyborg murmured.

"Cheer up, we're home!" Cyborg said pulling up into the Titans garage.

"…………"

Dragging himself out of the car Beast Boy slowly marched up the sloping stairs. He saw the steaming pizza's laying on the counter top, but felt no hunger. Their may have been a little bit of sickness as the soft smell caught his animal nostrils. Starfire and Robin were snuggling together on the coach and that made Beast Boy miss Raven even more.

"Aren't you going to eat something Beast Boy?" Robin asked noticing that Beast Boy appeared to be walking towards his room.

"No, I can't eat knowing that Raven may be in serious danger." Beast Boy murmured.

"Alright Beast Boy, don't stay up to late." Robin said with concern.

"I'll try." Beast Boy whispered as he returned slumping to his room. Once Beast Boy reached his messy room full of clutter Beast Boy flung himself down on his bed in agony.

"Why did this have to happen?" Beast Boy asked himself as he pulled out his diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Raven disappeared once again and I am not sure about**_

_**What I should do. I finally realized my true feelings for her and**_

_**Then she disappears. Whoever I love always disappears, my parents, Terra**_

_**And now Raven! I don't know if I can take it! My love is like being bit**_

_**By a rattle snake.**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Beast Boy**_

Sighing Beast Boy placed his diary underneath his bed and slowly he tucked the covers around himself.

"Raven, come back soon! We need you and I need you!" Beast Boy whimpered.

* * *

"My head hurts." Raven grumbled to herself sitting up in bed.

Glancing around she noticed a plump old lady wheeling a cart full of food. Her mouth watered at the sight of the pork roast and mashed potato's. The hunger accumulating in her stomach had been fairly large and it seemed the food lady came just in time.

"Here you go dear." the old woman said placing the food in front of Raven. Even though it wasn't really her style Raven began to shovel the food extremely quickly down her throat.

"Slow down, sweet heart! You are going to make yourself choke." the old woman chuckled.

"…………….."

"What happened to my old nurse?" Raven questioned.

"Old nurse? Do you mean Cleary?" The old woman stated.

"Yes, that was her." Raven grumbled.

"She got fired due to lack of commitment to her work!" said the old lady.

"Why does the maternity ward look different from the other areas of the hospital?" Raven questioned suspiciously.

"It's more calming." The nurse said stiffening at the question.

"So the maternity ward is calming but yet the normal hospital isn't supposed to be?" Raven snapped.

"Oh dear, it's time for my brake!" the nurse stated turning and hobbling out of the room.

"Wait, I am not done questioning you yet!" Raven cried angrily.

"………….."

"I know something's up." Raven grumbled.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please(:**


	25. Chapter 25:Questions Resolving

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**No Flaming Please!**

**_Hey, all readers of this fiction(: I know this story is getting a little bit confusing but don't worry your questions will be answered soon. These chapter's have been mostly used for a rising curiosity(:_**

**Chapter 25: Questions Resolving.**

* * *

It was day twenty two in this God forsaken hospital, and yet the Titans had not visited. Where were they and why had Raven not been visited by Dr. Straton for at least two weeks. Raven began to wonder about her illness as well, considering the fact that she had not had a painful attack since she got here. 

"I hate to admit this but I am missing the Titans pretty badly right now." Raven mumbled.

"Cyborg and his stupid car."

"Robinand his overzealous training."

" Starfire and her mall of shopping."

"But I especially miss Beast Boy and his stupid jokes, his excruciating tofu, and all the other unintelligent things that he does." Raven sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Do they appear to suspect anything?" Myriad asked.

Slade began to peal off the tight skinned electronic, masking device carefully. Carefully, he peered at the nearest mirror and into the face in which, he had been disguised as for many weeks. The face of Dr. Straton peered back at him.

"No, my plan is working out nicely." Slade smirked.

"Dr. Straton, the Titans are here!" Lillian cried knocking at the door profusely.

"I despise thatsecretary!" Slade swore.

"Master, what do you wish me to do?" Myriad asked.

"Leave! You know the plans!" Slade stated angrily.

"Yes master!" Myriad yelped as her small framed body phased through the wall and onto the other side. Glancing at herself in a store window occasionally; she waltzed through the town, heading towards their secret base near the edge of town.

"Time to have a little fun." Myriad stated to herself.

"No slip up's this time though! Last time I almost let my name slip, which of course would be unconceivable to out plans"

Slowly she neared her destination called, **High Crest Hills Nuclear Relief Center**. As she squeaked the door open Myriad took a quick pit stop at the restroom towards the front of the hallway.She hastelyplaced the tight fitting nursing out fit on her skimpy young body and she looked at the mirror to examine herself.

"Perfect." She murmured.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Dude, BB you haven't played Game Station or watched TV for over two weeks!" Cyborg cried staring at his friend who sat crest fallen at he other side of the coach.

"I can't, not until Raven gets back!" Beast Boy sighed.

"Beast Boy, she will come back. Odds were against her last time and she found her way back to us." Cyborg comforted.

"What if she doesn't! What am I supposed to do then?" Beast Boy moped.

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

"I am not in the mood for this." Beast Boy complained getting off the coach without haste.

"Come on BB, somebody could be hurt!" Cyborg cried running towards the doorway.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Beast Boy grumbled.

* * *

_15 minutes later…._

The Titans arrived at the scene of the crime exiting the car with Beast Boy in the very rear. A field, full of cows, horses and sheep but nothing more. Beast Boy followed the rest of the team as they trucked across the swampy, Moore like landscaping.

"Hello Titans." Slade's voice rang out.

"**SLADE!**" Robin hollered looking for the source of the noise.

"Don't bother looking. I am simply speaking through a speaker, nothing more." Slade chuckled.

"What do you want?" Robin questioned.

"I want something and, you want something." Slade stated.

"What the hell are you talking about Slade?" Robin yelled.

"Don't get angry Robin, I am simply stating that you seem to be missing a fellow Titan." Slade smirked.

"**GIVE HER BACK SLADE**!" Beast Boy hollered his attention now caught.

"Not unless you give me what want." Slade ordered.

"**NEVER**!" Robin yelled.

"I thought you'd say that, so I brought a proposition for you." Slade murmured.

"…………."

"I have with me a small vile of alleviating potion which, can save your little friend from her horrible disease." Slade said.

"I simply want one thing,Librobium gelatin, one of the most powerful nuclear weapons in the world." Slade stated lightly.

"We'll think about it." Robin whispered swallowing his pride.

"What's that Robin? I couldn't here you." Slade smirked.

"I said, we'll think about it." Robin avowed angrily.

"Good boy Robin, you have one day to decide, until then the girl is safe." Slade leered.

" **DAMN HIM**!" Robin hollered pounding his fists into the floor.

"Boyfriend Robin, please calm down!" Starfire cried placing her hand on his shoulder briefly.

* * *

"Well?" Myriad questioned as Slade walked back into his headquarters. 

"Everything is going according to plan." Slade alleged evilly.

"What if the Titans turn you down?" Myriad asked skeptically.

"It doesn't matter. The Titans will be going down no matter which path they choose." Slade said.

"Slade, I am not sure I can do this." Myriad whimpered.

"WHAT?" Slade yelled.

"I have stolen things but, I would never hurt anyone." Myriad whispered.

**WHAM!**

Slade raised his hand up and with one gesture slammed Myriad on the back of her slender neck. Raising his knee he slammed it into Myriads stomach with a large amount of force.

"It will be worse next time you disobey me." Slade reamed watching as Myriad cried in the corner.

"…………………"

" Why?" She whimpered.

" You need to learn respect!" Slade stated angrily eyeing her carefully.

* * *

**Rate and Review!(:**


	26. Chapter 26:Finally Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please.**

**Chapter 26: Finally Out**.

The window down the hallway was wide open. Raven saw the sunlight shimmer through the high set area and smiled. This was her chance to escape and to get to the freedom she was longing for with all her heart.

"Three." Raven whispered.

"Two."

"one."

Taking off for the window she dodged past the workers and their carts full of supposed patients carefully. She found out to late that they were not patients at all, andthat they were in face blood thirst monsters on the prowl.

"What the?" Raven questioned as thenormal,everday,humans split into monsters. Their bodies looked like a inside out human flesh, with their organs sticking out. They were certainly deformed creatures, some had skin which had mutated together with other parts of it's body.

"…………….."

"Sick!" Raven grumbled as they slowly started to stumble towards her. She unfortunately was cornered on every side and the open window was at least twenty feet away. Stumbling Raven jumped through the crowd of savaging, hungry beasts, as they tried to bite their way into her.

"I have to get out of here!" Raven hollered as she made a grab for the windowsill. Succeeding Raven pulled herself up onto the ledge of the pane and crawled outside.

"Where am I?" Raven asked, taking in her vast surroundings.

"Titans Tower!" Raven exclaimed, catching sight of her home in the distance. Hastily Raven healed her wounds and then climbed the vast hillside towards the Tower. Glancing down at meters and meters of ocean as she planned the quickest route home.

"I hope I can make it!" Raven mumbled. Exhaustion and fatigue taking control of her sickly, timid body.

"I am almost home." Raven whispered as she flew into the air and trucked her way home.

* * *

Beast Boy couldn't believe what he just heard. The Titans had decided that the best course of action was to attack Slade head on. Slade would most likely destroy Raven and the serum before they even arrived at his headquarters.

"Guys, that plan isn't smart!" Beast Boy complained noisily.

"It's the only plan we have! If Slade managed to get ahold of that nuclear weapon, the whole world could be destroyed." Robin retorted.

"I don't care! Raven is in danger here!" Beast Boy hollered.

"If the world goes down, so does she!" Robin argued.

"…………."

"I am going to get Raven back, with or without you!" Beast Boy yelled running out the door way towards his destination.

"**BEAST BOY STOP**!" Robin cried after him.

"What are we going to do now?" Robin asked as he ran his fingers through his black hair. Stress lines showed on his face as he walked over to the coach to sit down.

"Boyfriend Robin, do not despair! I am sure everything will work out in the end." Starfire said sitting next to Robin as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I hope so." Robin murmured burrowing his face in Starfire's hair.

**CRASH**

"What the hell was that?" Robin stated jumping from his seat on the coach.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire cried looking at a tired looking Raven who sat below them.

"Are you alright." Robin asked looking at the broken window which Raven had just crashed through, and back to Raven once again.

"I am fine." Raven grumbled, as she tried to stand but could not.

"Friend, let me assist you.' Starfire cried helping Raven to her feet and onto the coach.

"Where is Beast Boy?" Raven moaned leaning her head back softly.

"He left about two minutes ago, looking for Slade." Robin gulped.

"Slade?" Raven stated.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Robin said.

" Tell me." Raven demanded.

"well…"

* * *

As far as Beast Boy knew, the Librobium gelatin was located neat Jump City Bay in a government warehouse building. Guards showered the outside, making it nearly possible for him to get inside, but Raven was in danger and he would do all in his ability to save her.

"How do I do this?" Beast Boy questioned, staring at the metal fortress ahead of him. A small air vent popped out at him eventually and he knew that he was small enough to fit inside of it.

"……………."

"This is for Raven!" Beast Boy said, as he changed into a fly and flying through the chain metal fence. Making his way towards the vent, and then going down inside of it.

* * *

Sir, I have some bad news." Myriad stammered.

"**WHAT**?" Slade snapped, staring at Myriad with a evil look in his eye.

"The girl escaped!" Myriad flinched.

"I had Linches(the weird gooey creatures that I told you about) positioned in almost ever God damn inch of that hospital!" Slade yelled.

"I know sir! I don't know what happened!" Myriad whimpered softly.

"You better find out then!" Slade cried.

"I will sir!" Myriad replied exiting Slade's cold cavern.

Myriad picked her way carefully through the wide area's of land and headed towards Titan's Tower. Knowing that Raven would belocated somewhere closeand shehad tomake sure that she would not fail Slade once again.

"Do you like this mother! I have become this because of you!" Myriad cried into the air, as if someone was actually listening to her ramblings. It really was her mother's fault, after all she had been a crack, alcohol and cocaine addict since Myriad was five years old.

"If it wasn't for your stupid problems my life might have been better!" Myriad called into the air.

Looking at the Tower with jealousy and longing of the friendship which dwelled within its seek interior. She longed for the feelings of safety that living at a place like Titan's tower might provide.She simply must destroy it!

"I might take you back to Slade. If you survive." She mumbled evilly.

* * *

**This story is almost finished but i promise you that the end will ber extremely fluffy**.

**Rate and Review Please!(:**


	27. Chapter 27:Finding a Cure

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**No Flaming Please!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

* * *

**_I would like to thank all my reviewers,_**

**_1. AnimeAriesStar_**

**_2. arsefart_**

**_3. beastboyraelover555_**

**_4. Bogbrush_**

**_5. darkness is 2 lonly sometimes 6. Firenze2000_**

**_7. Foxgirl12_**

**_8. Im rae and bb 4 ever_**

**_9. Michiyo Inu-Ome_**

**_10. Princess Fox Fire_**

**_11. Princess Of Azarath_**

**_12. RavenRulzRF_**

**_13. robstarlovertotheend_**

**_14. singofthelove_**

**_15. starfire the golden one 16. Atemu's Lover_**

**_17. EviLAngeLOfDarkness_**

**_18. oranfly_**

**_19. Princess Fox Fire_**

**_20. rovak_**

**_21. starfire the golden one_**

**_22. stella-s55_**

**_23. THEJAYMAN_**

**_24. They-Call-Me-Orange_**

**_25. Z.Brite_**

**_If I forgot some of you accidentally, then please email me at . I will make sure that I will have your name on this page immediately! Your reviews are not unappreciated!_**

**_Thanks you guys!_**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Finding a Cure.**

* * *

"Where do you think Beast Boy could have gone?" Raven questioned, placing her head on the arm of the coach. Robin and Starfire sat beside her, while discussing the incidents of the past few weeks.

"My best guess is that he went after the Librobium gelatin." Robin stated.

"Why would he do all that for me?" Raven asked.

"You really haven't noticed?" Robin said skeptically.

"Noticed what?"

"Raven, I reallyshouldn't be telling you this, but Beast boy has a very big crush on you." Robin stated.

"Why would Beast Boy want to smash or do bodily harm to friend Raven?" Starfire questioned.

"I'll explain it to you later Star." Robin chuckled.

"I've got to after him." Raven cried trying to get off the coach but instantly fell backwards again.

"Your to weak to go." Robin stated.

"But I………." Raven started.

"I am sure me and Robin can locate Beast Boy!" Starfire tittered.

"Cyborg is downstairs working on the T-car. Just in case Slade and his cronies come back, he will have to look out for you." Robin said.

"I don't need to be babysat." Raven grumbled.

"You have already been captured twice! We can't take a chance like that again, since our enemies seem to be drawn to you." Robin smirked.

"………….."

* * *

The air vents were incredibly dusty and cramped, but Beast Boy didn't really have that much trouble crawling through it. Scurrying down the dust infested tube as a squirrel, Beast Boy continued his work.

"Do you got any five's?" Beast Boy jumped at the noise and looked down through a shaft, at the source of the noise. Luckily it was just two inattentive guards playing a vigorous game of Go-Fish.

"Whew." Beast Boy sighed.

"Only a little bit further to go." Beast Boy mumbled pulling his body forward and moving quickly once again.

* * *

_Five Minutes Later…._

"Found it." Beast Boy mumbled.

Looking downward Beast boy instantly saw the green substance called the Librobium gelatin. He hadn't expected it to lookthe way it did.It was in a simple glass cylinder and lay in the middle of the room, completely unguarded.

"There has to be a catch." Beast Boy grumbled.

Changing into a Nat he floated downwards towards his target and then…….

* * *

"What should we do, boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked looking at the metal warehouse ahead of them.

"I bet Beast Boy is somewhere in there." Robin stated, pointing towards the warehouse.

"Shall we go ask the guards to let us in?" Starfire questioned.

"No, they would never let us in, even if we are Titans." Robin murmured.

"If we simply tell them that…" Starfire started.

"If we told them about Beast Boy, then he would probably be put in jail." Robin stated.

"………."

"What shall we do now?" Starfire inquired .

"For now we should probably just wait." Robin stated.

"Alright."

* * *

"I am soglad your back girl!" Cyborg cried, giving Raven a hug for the five thousandth time.

"Stop hugging me!" Raven complained.

"Isn't this a happy little reunion."

"Who the hell are you?" Raven cried.

"How rude of me. My name is Myriad and I wish I could say this is a pleasure, but unfortunately I can't." Myriad smirked.

"Your that blonde nurse at the hospital, Cleary!" Raven hollered.

"I simply posed as a nurse, you stupid girl!" Myriad laughed.

"I knew there was something wrong with you!" Raven stated.

"Pity you didn't do anything at the time!' Myriad sniggered.

"Are you ready for a shock?" Myriad hollered using her superpowers to blast a lightening beam at them.

"This chick is strong!" Cyborg hollered trying to reflect her powerful blasts.

"Are you thirsty?" Myriad questioned using her powers to surround a ball of water and then hurl it at them.

"I don't think so!" Cyborg cried knocking the girl unconscious instantly with his sonic cannon.

"Raven are you alright." Cyborg questioned Raven whop had been hit full blast by the hunk of water.

"I think so." Raven growled, shivering like mad.

"You should go take a hot bath or something." Cyborg stated.

"I have something I want to tell Beast Boy though." Raven grumbled.

"I'll let you know when he gets back."

* * *

"That idiot girl!" Slade groaned, while watching through the camera Myriads demise.

"I told her not to attack them!" Slade grumbled.

* * *

**If you want to have your name placed on my list next chapter please review! I love you guys and have a great weekend!**

**Rate and Review Please!**


	28. Chapter 28: Finishing Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction**

**No Flaming Please!**

**Here is the answers to my most recent reviews!**

**RavenRulzRF: No Problem! I would feel incredibly guilty if I didn't let people know! You are spectacular, and thanks for reviewing.**

**starfire the golden one: I Probably would have invited the whole school to that party! What a pity! At least I get to be all alone for two weeks over Thanksgiving break! Whoops, I am droning again! Anyway your review was very sweet, and I really appreciate your support! (:**

**pureangel86: Yep, that was exactly what I meant! Thanks for catching my mistake! I have the absolute worst memory in the history of man kind! Thank for reviewing!**

**ShadowRoth: No problem! Checking back at stories that never seem to update can be pretty stressful! I hate stress! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Michiyo Inu-Ome: No problem! I have a long list of fan fictions I like to read as well! Thank you so much! That might be one of the nicest things anyone has ever written or said to me!**

**Delathen: Thanks, I try to make it different! Stories would be so boring if all stories were exactly the same! Thanks so much for the review and you are totally sweet!**

**ShadowRoth: I have a answer to that question! (: I will place it in this chapter of the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bogbrush: I will try to make it less confusing in the further chapters! Things will get more clear when I bring about the conclusion! Thanks for reviewing!**

**pureangel86: You'll have to wait and see!(: Thanks for reviewing! You are always so kind to me!**

**Firenze2000: I am not so sure about what I did with the character Myriad. I wanted to make her somewhat different! Thanks for reviewing and I love your enthusiasm!**

**Thanks for reviewing and I will be answering all reviews from now on(:**

**Hey Guys!**

**I am back and ready for typing! hanks for being so patient, and I know you guys are anxious for your chapter so here it is!**

**Chapter 28: Finishing Up**

* * *

"Almost there." Beast Boy murmured, reaching for the antidote. Beast Boy turned around swiftly, and was prepared to run when he was faced with two hundred tons of water pouring in through the door. Of course they had not expected a shape shifter with the ability to turn into water creatures.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Beast Boy stated, before plunging into the icy chill of the water. Perhaps they had thought about the possibility of a shape shifter, because the icy water began to harden into a cast.

"No." Beast Boy cried struggling to break free of his bindings. Slowly things began to go black as the oxygen plummeted.

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

"Friend Robin, we must do something!" Starfire cried, glancing at the building in which Beast Boy lay hidden.

"There is nothing we can do!" Robin said ,worriedly.

"If we simply call Beast Boy on the communicator." Starfire started.

"If we call him, then we are basically giving a attention signal to the guards. The sound of the communicator alone would be enough to alert them." Robin informed her.

"I guess you are right." Starfire murmured. Robin's eyes all of the sudden became blank as he stared out behind Starfire.

"Friend, what is troubling you?" Starfire whimpered, waving her hand in front of Robin's face.

"Beast boy has been caught." Robin stated, pointing as several guards hauled Beast Boy out of the building on a stretcher.

"Shall we stop them from hurting Beast Boy?" Starfire questioned.

"Probably wise!" Robin cried, charging forward as one of the guards was continually beating Beast Boy over the head trying to wake him up.

"Stop!" Robin cried as he reached the fence that wrapped around the building. The fence that kept him from Beast Boy was electrical, and only a man with a death wish would be able to try and cross it. Fortunately for the Titans, Starfire could fly over the fence.

"Who goes there?" One of the guards questioned.

"We are the Teen Titans and we want you to release our friend!" Starfire cried flying over the fence as quickly as possible.

"You are saying that this meaningless brute who tried to steal the crystal is your friend?" The guard asked skeptically.

"Yes, I can offer a explanation, but it is long kind sir." Starfire stated.

"Please call me Bill." The soldier stated flirtatiously.

"Bill we really shouldn't…" One of the other soldiers again.

"Shush!" Bill snapped, gazing at Starfire dreamily causing her to blush and Robin stepped forward in anger.

"Well…" Starfire began.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Raven lay in the bath tub trying to calm her troubled emotions. Her head was pounding and all she wanted was to curl up in a ball. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep Raven crawled out of the bath tub and emptied the bath tub. Cyborg should be back from taking Myriad to the Jump City Jail.

"I look like such a mess." Raven grumbled, staring at her rumpled appearance. Not that Raven cared about such things, but she was feeling odd since she found out Beast Boy had a crush on her. If he died out there it would be all her fault, and she would never forgive herself.

"Please be alright, Beast Boy!" Raven whispered, as she waltzed into the living room. Seeing Cyborg in the kitchen made Raven give a relieved sigh. She had been feeling awfully lonely, and she wanted some company even if it wasn't her style.

"Hey girl!" Cyborg greeted, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Cyborg questioned.

"I guess." Raven moaned, putting her aching head into her hands. Cyborg placed eggs into a frying pan, and within a few moments it was ready. Gently he scooped the food onto a plate and placed it on Raven's place mat.

"Thanks." Raven mumbled.

"No problem!" Cyborg cried happily.

"…………"

"…………"

"Can I ask you something?" Cyborg asked.

"You just did!" Raven mumbled.

"How do you feel about Beast Boy?" Cyborg questioned.

"I'm……. not sure." Raven stated, staring at her feet as blush spread across her face.

"………."

"Do you love him?" Cyborg inquired.

"I don't know Cyborg." Raven whimpered, slamming her hands gently on the table.

"I am really confused right now… Even though I do admit there is something there." Raven stated.

"I am glad. Beast Boy cares a lot about you!" Cyborg smiled at her.

"Not as much as he cares about Terra!" Raven snapped.

"………."

"Cyborg I'm sorry!" Raven grumbled. It seems all she was doing was apologizing today.

"It's okay! Just eat your food before you and the baby starve!" Cyborg teased, looking down at Raven's skinny body.

"Thanks Cyborg." Raven wavered.

* * *

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked, groping his temples softly.

"Friend, you have awakened!" Starfire cried, running forward and giving him a death grip hug. His eyes bulged as he ran once again out of air.

"Star, I think you are choking him." Robin stated, pulling Starfire off of Beast Boy.

"Sorry." Starfire cried.

"How many years in jail do you think this is going to get me?" Beast Boy questioned, looking at the guards around him worriedly.

"None." Bill the soldier cried, staring at Starfire's butt as he said this.

"But I….." Beast Boy started.

"It as for a good cause." Robin stated angrily looking ready to punch Bill.

" We have to save Raven!" Beast Boy cried, noticing the nuclear weapon in the corner and panicking.

"Raven is doing just fine." Robin said softly smiling.

"What? How can she be alright if Slade has her?" Beast Boy panicked.

"She managed to escape and ended up at the Tower a few minutes after you departed." Starfire happily chirped.

"I have to see her!" Beast Boy hollered.

"Is it okay if we leave?" Robin asked Bill angrily.

"Yeah." Bill said, his eyes never leaving Starfire.

* * *

_15 minutes later…._

They finally arrived home, and Beast Boy was so happy that he felt like he was going to fall over. Walking through the door he saw Raven sitting at the Kitchen table.

"**RAVEN!"** Beast hollered.

"Let's give these two a few minutes alone." Robin murmured, leading Starfire and Cyborg out of the room…

* * *

**_Rate and Review Please!_**


	29. Chapter 29: Admitting Truth's Part 1!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction**

**No Flaming Please!(:**

**I appreciate all your reviews(:**

**_Firenze2000: It felt like forever to me also! I couldn't wait to get home and start writing again! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_pureangel86: I love fluff! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**Thanks again for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Admitting Truth's Part 1!**

* * *

"I missed you, Rae." Beast Boy stated, blushing as he pulled away from a hug. 

"Rae, isn't my name!" Raven cried out.

"I have something I wanted to talk to you about." Beast Boy murmured, stepping closer to her blushing.

"I think I know what this is about." Raven stated smiling.

"You do." Beast Boy groaned.

"I just wanted to let you know that I…" Raven began.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Shut up!" Robin muttered, as he and Cyborg pressed their ears against the door trying to hear what Beast Boy and Raven were saying.

" Look, they're hugging!" Cyborg cried, staring through the cracks of the wall using his x- ray machine.

_"I missed you, Rae." Cyborg heard Beast Boy say._

"I bet you five bucks they are going to make out!" Cyborg cackled.

"Shut up! They'll here us!" Robin cried.

_"Rae, isn't my name!"_ _Raven said._

"Bad mistake to make!" Cyborg stated laughing.

"Shush!" Robin muttered.

_"I think I know what this is about." Raven stated._

"This is going badly, poor Beast Boy!" Cyborg chuckled.

_"You do." Beast Boy groaned._

_"I just wanted to let you know that I…" Raven began_

"Don't feel the same way!" Cyborg guessed.

"**SHUT UP CYBORG!**" Robin hollered at the top of his lungs.

"……………"

**THUMP, THUMP, THUMP**

"That doesn't sound good." Cyborg muttered.

"Oh crap!" Robin muttered, running down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him as he heard the thumping noise behind the door.

"Dude, don't leave me!" Cyborg cried, as the door that he and Robin had been listening atgot blown apart by a very angry looking Raven.

"Hey Rae!" Cyborg stated looking at Raven's glowing eyes with fear.

"**MY NAME IS RAVEN!**" Raven hollered, pulling her fingers up and blasting Cyborg with power.

"**HELP ME**!" Cyborg cried, racing down the hallway with Raven at his tail, leaving a surprised Beast Boy in the living room behind them.

* * *

_Two Hours Later…._

"Are you okay Raven?" Beast Boy questioned, looking at Raven who lay spread across the coach with a smile on her face. He had just entered the room and was bugged immensely by what Raven was about to say earlier. He was so close, and Cyborg had to interrupt him at that exact moment.

"I'm fine, the baby just kicked." Raven muttered smiling.

"Can I feel?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I guess so." Raven grumbled.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy cried, hesitantly placing his hand on Raven's stomach.

"I think you might have to take your glove off first." Raven said, smiling at him.

"You just smiled! **AT ME**!" Beast Boy cried happily.

"I guess I did." Raven murmured, her eyes returning to her stomach where Beast Boy's now ungloved hand lay.

"I can feel the baby?" Beast Boy stated, happiness shining on his face.

"…………"

"I just wanted to let you know that we are going to get that antidote from Slade!" Beast Boy said softly.

"How are you going to do that Beast Boy?" Raven questioned, staring at Beast Boy skeptically.

" I don't know, but I promise I will!" Beast Boy vowed.

"That I would like to see." Raven chuckled.

"What were you going to say earlier?" Beast Boy asked.

"I was going to say that I…" Raven murmured.

"**YES**!" Beast Boy cried, desperate to hear the news that Raven was about to give him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I…" Raven began.

"Hey guys, want some dinner?" Cyborg asked, coming into the room interrupting their conversation.

"**CYBORG**!" Beast Boy hollered.

" Yeah dude." Cyborg said nervously. This was probably one of the first times Cyborg had seen Beast Boy truly angry, and he never wanted to see it again.

"**CRAP**." Cyborg muttered as he got chased out of the room by a angry Beast Boy.

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Later….._

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy said, entering the living room with a extremely pleased look on his face.

"So anyway what were you saying?" Beast Boy questioned, sitting next to Raven on the couch.

"It wasn't important." Raven muttered.

"Come on Raven!" Beast Boy stated.

"Iim not sure about this!" Raven murmured.

"You can tell me anything, Rae." Beast Boy chuckled.

"My name isn't Rae!" Raven muttered.

"Okay, if I call you Raven then will you tell me!" Beast Boy asked.

"**No**." Raven stated.

"**PLEASE!**." Beast Boy cried desperately.

"No."

" Please, I beg of you!" Beast Boy begged.

"If you are so cocky, then what was it that you said you needed to talk to me about?" Raven questioned.

"Umm, I don't know." Beast Boy blushed.

"See you won't tell me either." Raven said clearly.

"If you tell me then I will tell you." Beast Boy stated.

"………….."

"**PLEASE**!" Beast Boy begged.

"**ALRIGHT**!" Raven grumbled.

"**YES!**" Beast Boy cried.

"Okay, well I…" Raven began.

"Hurry!" Beast Boy said.

"Do you want me to tell you at all?" Raven snapped.

"Yeah!"

"Then be patient." Raven grumbled.

"………………."

"………………"

"…………….."

"Good." Raven said, nodding happily at the silence.

"I just wanted to let you know that I…"

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	30. Chapter 30: Admitting Truth's Part 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please(:**

**Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**_ShadowRoth: That's going to do a number on my conscience! (: Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_pureangel86: I am cruel aren't I!(; Thanks for reviewing!_**

**I really appreciate all your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Admitting the Truth Part 2!**

* * *

"I just wanted to let you know that I feel the same way." Raven murmured.

"Really!" Beast Boy stated, his mouth opening in shock.

"Beast Boy are you alright?" Raven questioned.

**"BEAST BOY**" Raven hollered in his ear, but he still remained in his paralyzed state.

"Raven, what did you do to him?" Cyborg questioned, coming in through the door.

"I didn't do anything…." Raven blushed.

"Sure." Cyborg taunted.

"Don't make me hurt you again!" Raven snapped.

"Right! **SORRY**!" Cyborg whimpered in fear.

"Just wake Beast Boy up already." She stated, staring at Beast Boy's unmoving state fixedly.

"I got just the thing!" Cyborg said, walking over to the refrigerator and pulled out a large chunk of sirloin steak.

"…………."

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"Not now." Raven grumbled. She still hadn't received a answer from Beast Boy and she was beginning to feel anxious about it. His mouth washanging open as he stared straight ahead of him,it was enough to make Raven want to smack him.

"I didn't even get to use my steak!" Cyborg whined.

"Beast Boy, come on!" Raven moaned, grabbing Beast Boy's ear and flinging him towards the door.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Beast Boy questioned, as he lay spread eagle against the wall rubbing the back of his neck.

"The alarm rang!" Raven snapped, about to run out the doorway when Beast Boy grabbed her arm gently.

"Did you really mean what you said a few minutes ago?" Beast Boy asked.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't have said it." Raven blushed.

"So you really love me?" Beast Boy inquired.

"I think so." Raven sighed.

"**YES!"** Beast Boy hollered.

_"**Go Beast Boy, it's your birthday."**_

_**Go Beast Boy it's your birthday."**_ Beast Boy chirped with joy.

"Come on, I think the others are probably wanting to know where we are." Raven mumbled, trying to hide the smile that was playing across her lips.

"Last oneto the caris a rotten egg!" Beast Boy cried, racing out the door way.

"Some things never change." Raven stated, walking towards the door. When she reached the downstairs garage the Titans looked at her with very serious looks on their faces.

"Raven, I want you to stay here!" Robin ordered, when Raven reached the car.

"Why?…." Raven questioned.

"Your pregnant, and Slade already captured you once!" Robin stated.

"I can still fight!" Raven hollered.

"I wasn't questioning your ability to fight, Raven! I just think that it is better for your health and the babies if you stay here!" Robin stared at her quietly.

"I believe friend Robin is alright!" Starfire agreed.

"I guess." Raven mumbled grumpily.

"Don't leave Titans Tower either!" Robin ordered, looking at Raven fixedly.

"But I was going to pick up some new books today!" Raven cried desperately.

"It would put you in to much danger!" Robin stated, giving the signal to Cyborg to pull out of the garage.

"Don't worry Rae, we will be home soon." Beast Boy cried, as they backed out of the Titan's driveway quickly.

"My name isn't Rae!" Raven said quietly, watching her friends driveway.

* * *

"Do you really think Raven should be alone?" Beast Boy questioned, looking back at Titans Tower worriedly.

"She's nearly healed and she's a tough girl. It's not like she needs us to protect her." Robin stated.

"But She's ill." Beast Boy whimpered.

"For the time being let's just focus on the bad guy!" Robin said softly.

"I am sure Raven will be fine." Cyborg whispered comfortingly.

"Looks like we have another Slade attack! **TITANS GO**!" Robin hollered as they pulled up into a small parking lot covered by Slade drones.

"I still have a bad feeling about this!" Beast Boy cried, turning into a gorilla and smashing a group of Slade drones.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Raven sat on the couch with a look of sheer boredom on her face. Her idea of picking up new books was a dud, and she was still to exhausted to meditate.

"Am I really that bored?" Raven asked herself, as she looked at the game station paddle with interest.

"No, I will not sink to Beast Boy's level." Raven said to herself, as her eyes darted to the Game Station. It's shiny interior of the mechanical device was just calling to her senses.

"I can't believe the little grass stain is rubbing off on me." Raven mumbled to herself. The sheer thought of it gave Raven a tiny ounce of chills, and a thought that Raven never imagined popped into her head . _At least he's your little grass stain now._

"Television, I should watch some television." Raven said, trying to distract herself from the game station, and the matters at hand. Slowly picking up the remote Raven flicked on the television, and was faced with a commercial with a big shiny Game Station plastered on the front.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"If Raven is dieing right now, then I am going to kill you Robin!" Beast Boy cried, strangling two bad guy's in his massive snake form.

"I am sure Raven is fine, but we won't be if you don't concentrate!" Robin stated, giving a heavy blow to one of Slade's minions.

"Hello, Titans!" Slade smirked, from behind the darkness.

* * *

"**WHY?"** Raven cried, staring at the television which was once again advertising Game Stations.

* * *

**I think Raven is slightly OOC in this chapter! Anyway thanks for reading!(:**

**Please Rate and Review**


	31. Chapter 31:Game Station Fanatic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**Thanks for all your reviews, and I don't really have any to answers right now because I wrote this chapter about five seconds after I wrote mylast chapter!**

**Note: I erased my authors note, so it may appear like I didn't update last night when I did(: Sorry if you got a bit confused by that!(:**

**Chapter 31: Game Station Fanatic!**

* * *

"One little game won't hurt!" Raven grumbled, after looking at the fifth Game Station advertisement. 

"I can't believe I am doing this!" Raven mumbled, softly flicking on the machine. Mega Monkeys Four popped up on the screen with a flash of light.

"………………."

"Well, here goes nothing!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…….._

"Slade!" Robin cried, staring at the man that haunted his worst nightmares.

"Give up Slade, you know that you can't win!" Beast Boy hollered with anger.

"I believe I have some leverage." Slade smirked, pulling out a small vile which held Raven's antidote.

"All I want is the that nuclear weapon, but I guess if you don't want the antidote then I am in no need of it anymore." Slade chuckled, as the Titans looked ready to jump on him at any given moment.

"Move and I drop the antidote!" Slade hollered.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

It took meforever to reach level nine!" Raven stammered, staring fixedly at the Nintendo game.

"………."

"Damn, I can't believe I just died! One more game won't hurt me!" Raven grumbled.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Stop Slade!" Robin cried, taking a step forward.

"Wrong choice!" Slade stated, dropping the small vile filled with antidote on the floor. The Titans watched in horror as the glass cracked and the liquid inside it soaked into the dirty floor.

"Your going to regret that Slade!" Beast Boy hollered, arching his back and attacking.

"I really don't have time for this!" Slade stated, as he made a movement with his hands and two extremely large drone stepped out of the darkness. Thelarge drones remained smaller at first, but then they began to grow larger and larger. As they broke through the roof of the building Slade smiled, and yet they still continued to grow.

"Do you like my new creations Titans?" Slade asked.

"**TITANS GO!"** Robin hollered, as he and the other Titans moved forward.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"That isn't fair! I told you to jump, you stupid monkey!" Raven hollered at the game.

"………………"

"Come on, I am almost there!" Raven cried staring at the screen

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Ouch!" Beast Boy cried, as he got slammed head first into the wall.

"Guy's we are getting our butts whooped!" Cyborg hollered, as his Sonic Cannon was repelled by the drones thick armor.

"I think we are going after the wrong target!" Robin cried, and then looked at Slade who was sitting on a chair watching in amusement. Taking the hint Cyborg dogged underneath the largefollower of Slade,and galloped right towards Slade.

"Follow his lead!" Robin ordered.

"At least we know that he doesn't have Raven!" Beast Boy muttered to himself.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"I am getting hungry! The others better be coming back soon!" Raven cried, looking at the kitchen lightly.

"I can't believe they left me behind!" Raven stated, as rage filled her.

"Well, it looks like someone has been busy." a voice echoed from behind her.

"Terra!" Raven growled as she turned around.

"Hey, looks like your still mad aren't you!" Terra blushed.

"How did you get in here?" Raven asked.

"I still had the security codes." Terra smirked.

"So who knocked you up?" Terra chuckled.

"……….."

"**SHUT UP TERRA**!" Raven snapped.

"Feisty arent't we!" Terra laughed.

"Where are the others?" Terra questioned, as she pulled a blonde strand of hair out of her face.

"Fighting downtown somewhere!" Raven snapped.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later…._

"Slade, like we said before you can't win!" Robin stated, as he gave Slade a nasty blow to the chin.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you!" Slade growled, as two more gigantic drowns walked in.

"Crap, this is going to be a bit harder then I thought!" Beast Boy scowled.

"Looks like you guy's could use some help!" Terra cried entering the fighting scene from behind.

"Terra, what the hell are you doing here?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I just came back for a little visit!" Terra cried, but was soon interrupted by the arm of a giant drown came swinging at her face.

"How did you find us?" Robin questioned, throwing a flash bomb at the murderous creatures and Slade.

"There are four creatures the size of the Empire State Building, it's not like it's hard to find. Raven pointed me in the right direction as well!" Terra stated, as she chucked a three ton rock at Slade who dogged quickly.

"Is Raven okay?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Slightly grumpy like she always is, but she's okay!" Terra hollered through the clanking of the fight.

"I think Slade's down!" Robin cried, as he looked down at a body crumbled in the corner. The drowns had stopped their rampage completely and their once livid bodies were unmoving.

"Looks like everything is okay now!" Terra stated.

"How can you say everything is going to be okay? We lost the antidote and now Raven may die! I broke my promise to her!" Beast Boy whimpered.

"What antidote?" Terra questioned.

"Long story!" Robin stated.

"I am sure friend Raven will be able to tell it to you later!" Starfire stated.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	32. Chapter 32:The Meeting!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

**I appreciate all your reviews!**

_Kijuro: I have a lot of things to work on and I highly agree that it is poorly written! That's why I am writing these stories! To get better at my grammar, spelling, convention and other things. I thank you for spending your valuable time reading this story and for taking the time to review!_

_singofthelove: Thanks so much for reviewing! I am very thankful for the kindness in your words! I'll put up my next chapter A.S.A.P!_

_ShadowRoth: I love your comments! They are always so sweet, even when my chapter was no good! Thanks for your reviews, they are very much appreciated!_

_Michiyo Inu-Ome:I am glad that you like my story! (: I was so worried at first that no one would enjoy it at all! I always love reading your reviews!_

_dragonballer101: I really have to thank you for standing up for me! I think what you said about this story was probably one of the best reviews I ever got! You deserve a metal, and not just a small metal at that! **WILL YOU MARRY ME?**_

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Authors Note,**

**I think I jumped around way to much last chapter! After I had it posted I nearly smacked my head against the table a number of times! I will try not to jump around so much this chapter! Thanks for reading you guys**!

**Poetry Day!**

_Homeward_

_My home is my dwelling, in which I disappear._

_My home is my place of safe keeping, with no fear._

_I can hide in the shadows, and just disappear._

_My home is my warmth, so soft and dry._

_My home is my keepsake precious and sincere._

_In the warmth of the rooms there is not a tear._

_Softness plays in the darkness, lifting the cold drear._

_My home is my sanctuary, neither light nor dark._

_My home is my church, where evil never roams._

_I must shut the door on my imagination tonight,_

_For tomorrow a new day dwells._

_My home lies in my heart wherever that may be,_

_But tonight my imagination must be silenced,_

_For tomorrow a new life there may be……_

**Happy Haloween!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 32: The Meeting!**

* * *

"Friend Terra, I am so glad you have returned!" Starfire hollered, for the fifth time since they had returned home. Maybe Terra was here to stay this time, but knowing Terra probably not. Raven had managed to lock herself in her room since Terra's encounter, and not even Beast Boy could manage to pull her out. The Titans all gathered in the living room in hopes to discuss the matter of Raven's antidote.

"Beast Boy, I have to talk to you about something after the meeting." Terra stated, plopping down next to him on the couch.

"Alright Terra." Beast Boy said stiffly. He knew exactly what she wanted to talk to him about, and this time he would not give in. Using him and then leaving, was not going to work anymore!

"Are you okay, Beast Boy?" Terra questioned, putting her hand on his arm.

"Fine." Beast Boy stated, moving away slightly trying to get away from Terra's touch.

"Alright, are you guys ready to begin?" Robin asked, walking in from the hallway followed closely by Starfire.

"…………….."

"We have a important matter at hand that needs to be discussed." Robin said loudly.

"I still don't really know what's going on!" Terra alleged.

"We'll have Starfire explain it to you after the meeting." Robin answered, as he grimaced softly. Everyone could tell that Robin was almost as unhappy about having Terra back as Raven was.

"Beast Boy can do it, since I am meeting with him anyway." Terra answered.

"Alright, Beast Boy it's your job then." Robin ordered.

"Oh goody." Beast Boy grumbled softly.

"Now let's get back to the topic at hand!" Robin murmured.

"It's very probable that Slade had more than one more antidote, or at least a list of ingredients." Robin clarified.

"Slade is a tough cookie to crack though." Beast Boy said.

"Slade is a cookie?" Starfire questioned, with a odd look on her face.

"I'll explain it to you later, Star." Robin informed her.

"I'll be heading down to the police station later today to question Slade." Robin stated.

"Meeting same time tomorrow!" Robin said.

"Okay, Beast Boy let's go." Terra said, grabbing beast Boy's arm and dragging him towards the roof. Once they reached the top she shoved her lips against his own, but Beast Boy didn't want this.

"Terra **STOP**!" Beast Boy cried, pushing Terra away.

"What's wrong?" Terra questioned.

"I told you Terra! I wasn't going to wait for you!" Beast Boy cried.

"I thought you loved me!" Terra whimpered.

"I may have, but you lost your chance!" Beast Boy responded.

"Please, Beast Boy give me another chance!" Terra pouted.

"No, your just going to run off again! Anyway, I am seeing somebody else now." Beast Boy cried angrily. Beast Boy heard the door open behind them, and beforehe had a chance to respond Terra pounced on him. Panic filled him as he realized exactly who had come through the door.

"Raven, wait! It wasn't what it looked like!" Beast Boy cried, getting up in time to catch a glace at Raven's cloak whip around the corner.

"Look what you've done Terra!" Beast Boy hollered, as he got into his stance and began to chase after Raven.

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

Robin and Starfire arrived at the police station at precisely ten o'clock. Helping Starfire off his motorcycle, they then proceeded in heading towards the Jump city Police Center.

"Do you thinkSlade will give us the information?" Starfire asked, as Robin inserted his keycard into the front doors key slot.

"To tell you the truth, I have my doubts." Robin responded, as they walked down to the hallway and opened the door, which led to the chief police men's office.

"Hello Robin, it's good to see you." The chief Police Officer, named Charlie greeted.

"You're here to question Slade, correct?" Charlie inquired.

"Yeah, could you prepare the questioning room?" Robin asked.

"I'll be right on it!" Charlie stated.

* * *

_Meanwhile….._

Beast Boy was sick with worry as he chased after Raven down the hallway. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to run very far. A few feet from him Raven was kneeling down, and was clutching her stomach in pain.

"Raven, are you alright." Beast Boy questioned, running towards her and rapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Beast Boy, there is something wrong with baby!" Raven cried, clutching her stomach in agony.

"I'll call 911." Beast Boy stated, standing up and preparing to run towards the nearest phone.

"No, please don't leave me." Raven whimpered, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him down next to her.

"We have to get help!" Beast Boy said, taking her in his arms and stroking her hair.

"It hurts." Raven cried, as tears of pain came streaming down her face.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	33. Chapter 33: Emergency call!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please(:**

**

* * *

**

**I appreciate all your reviews!**

**_singofthelove: Thank you so much! You are such angel, and I really appreciate everything you say! Your review was probably one of the nicest I have ever received(: Your reviews always make my day a lot brighter! Thanks so much!_**

**_Michiyo Inu-Ome: I don't really favor Terra to much either. I'm a little disappointed that the editors are probably going to bring her back fifth season. It's not so much that I don't like the character, but more the fact that it will get in the way of the BBRae relationship!  
Thanks for your reviews! You are such a nice person!_**

**_ShadowRoth: Thanks! To tell you the truth, I am never really that sure what I am going to put in the chapters. I just sit in front of the computer, and whatever valuable stuff I cough up ends up in the story!_**

**_pureangel86: Thank you, for all your kind reviews! Your kind words always help me to write the next chapter with haste!_**

**

* * *

**

**Poetry Day!**

_Darkness Nor Light._

_Without darkness there is never light,_

_With out light there is never dark._

_I ask you my dear fellows,_

_Where is the answer?_

_If light fades does darkness grow?_

_If Darkness fades does light show?_

_What if light was to disappear?_

_What would happen to the dark in the drear?_

_Would the dark flourish,_

_Or would it know that without light, dark can never grow._

_If dark were to vanish,_

_Would the light simply vanquish?_

_Darkness brings light and light brings darkness,_

_Without the either or the or, we the other shall no longer exist._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33: Emergency call!**

"Sir, I believe the room is ready for the investigation." Charlie told the two occupants waiting in the office room. Robin stared at the wall in deep thought, and Starfire watched her boyfriend thoughtfully. She knew that obsessive look, and very rarely was their anything good to come of it.

"Follow me, please." Charlie ordered, beckoning them with his hand to follow. Arriving at the examination room the two Titans prepared themselves for the questioning.

"I'll be waiting outside this door, so if their is any trouble don't hesitate." Charlie muttered, as Starfire and Robin entered the appointed room. Slade sat in a chair with magical handcuffs clasped over his body, and a smirk played at his malicous lips.

"Slade, I have a few questions for you to answer." Robin muttered angrily.

"I suppose you want to know about the antidote." Slade chuckled menacingly.

"Just tell me what's in the antidote, Slade!" Robin barked angrily.

"Do you really want to know?" Slade questioned.

"Damn you, Slade!" Robin growled, his wrists clenching in rage. Starfire seeing this,softly placed her hand on Robin's arm to calm him down.

"Yes, Slade." Robin hissed.

"Sugar and water!" Slade laughed.

"**WHAT?"** Robin hollered, as he felt more anger burling up inside of him.

"There never really was a antidote. I simply made something up knowing that in your childish ways, you would simply follow along." Slade chuckled.

"**SLADE**!" Robin said, marching towards Slade in anger. Despite Starfire's pleas, he picked up Slade's trapped body, and hurled it against the wall. Blood flowed slightly, from where Slade'sskull had been smashed in.

"Boyfriend Robin, I believe that you have seriously harmed him!" Starfire cried, looking at Slade's mangled bodice.

"What's going on in here?" Charlie asked, as the door of the questioning room slid open.

* * *

_Meanwhile….._

"Please be okay,Raven." Beast Boy whispered, as he lay on the floor with Raven trying to get her to calm down. Her crimson blood had started to stain the floor, and she simply wouldn't let him go long enough to call an ambulance.

"Everything will be alright!" Beast Boy said, to her heaving body. Hearing the door to the roof open and close, he knew that Terra had entered the hallway.

"**TERRA HELP!** Beast Boy hollered, hoping it would capture Terra's attention. The sound of running footsteps filled the hallway as Terra's body came hurtling closer.

"Call a ambulance!" Beast Boy cried, as he saw her rounding the corner. Not even stopping in her tracks, Terra raced towards the nearest communication device.

"Beast Boy…" Raven whimpered, as she gripped on to her shirt trying to make the pain go away.

"It'll be over soon." Beast Boy whispered, while holding her fevering head. More footsteps came thundering up the hallway, and arrived where he and Raven were laying.

"I called the ambulance." Terra exclaimed.

"Good." Beast Boy murmured, stroking Raven's head gently.

"Is their anything else that you would like me to do?" Terra asked, as her voice oozing with jealousy.

"Call Robin on the communicator, tell him what's going." Beast Boy ordered.

"Okay." Terra whispered, retreating to do her job. Finding the communicator in her room where she had left it, she quickly phoned Robin. The device wasn't being answered, even after the number of times Terra had tried.

"I guess I could always try Starfire." Terra murmured, as she got no response. She found that Cyborg was the only one left to call, so she quickly tried his communicator.

_"Hey girl, what's up?" Cyborg responded._

_"There is something wrong with Raven. Can you meet us at the Jump City Hospital?" Terra asked._

_"I'll be right there!" Cyborg cried out urgently._

_"Bye."_

_"See you!"_

**Click!**

The Titans Tower security system picked up intruders, and so she realized that the ambulance had finally arrived. Rushing quickly to the door, Terra opened the sliding door for the guests.

"This way." Terra said urgently, to a few men carrying a small stretcher. The hallways folded out in front of her, and before long they arrived at their destination.

"What happened?" The man carrying the stretcher questioned.

"She has an illness." Beast Boy informed him.

The hospital workers led Raven's injured body towards the hospital truck leaving Beast boy and Terra to jog behind.

"Did you get a hold of Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, the only one I managed to get a hold on was Cyborg." Terra informed him, as they came to a crashing stop once they reached the ambulance.

'I'm sorry kids, but only one of you can ride in the ambulance." A hospital worker informed them.

"I'll go." Beast Boy stated.

"I'll meet you there!" Beast Boy hollered, to Terra as he hopped inside the red cross truck. The doors shut behind him, and beast boy took a seat besides Raven. Quietly, he grabbed onto her hand and started stroking softly.

"Beast Boy, do you still have feelings for Terra?" Raven questioned.

"I still find her attractive, but I love you, and only you Raven." Beast Boy whispered, leaning forward and giving her a gentle kiss.

"You know it wasn't what it looked like, when we were up there on the roof, right." Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, I believe you Beast Boy." Raven said softly, as her eyes rolled up into her head and unconsciousness claimed her.

* * *

Cyborg felt panic claim his heart, as he rushed as fast as he could to the jump City Hospital. Raven was like a little sister to him, and if she died it wouldn't ever be the same again.

"Can you go any faster?" Cyborg questioned his car. Speeding down the highway, he didn't notice a red motorcycle pull out in front of him.

**WHAM**

"Shit!" Cyborg cried

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	34. Chapter 34:Sick As a Dog!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**I appreciate all your reviews!**

**Firenze2000: I actually put that in without thinking about it. I wanted to make it a cliffhanger, and that was the first idea that popped into my head! Thanks for your review! YOU ROCK! Here is some ice cream for you!**

**pureangel86: You are BRILLIANT! You're the only one that guessed right about the whole Starfire and Robin thing! Thanks for all your reviews! Here have a cake! I love cake! YOU ROCK!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Sick As a Dog!**

_

* * *

_

_In the hospital……_

Beast Boy sat besides Raven's sickly body, and carefully he gentlystroked her hand. The calming interior of the hospital had no effect on Beast Boy's trembling body.

"We have to get the baby out as soon as possible!" Their new doctor stated.

"What did you say your name was again?" Beast Boy questioned, lookingat the youngbrunette headed girlcarefully.

" My name is Laura, but that doesn't matter now! Your friend is in grave danger of dying and if we don't remove the baby now, she will die!" Laura snapped.

"Raven, doesn't want the baby to be hurt.." Beast Boy murmured sadly.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't really much choice." Laura comforted, placing her small hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"This should be her choice not mine…" Beast Boy grumbled, staring at Raven with his big emerald eyes.

"If we take the baby out now, it will be to premature to live. If we leave it inside Raven's body, then she will die along with the baby. The only chanceof survival for your friend and her baby, is to remove the fetus from her womb." Laura said softly.

"Is that really the only option?" Beast Bo asked.

"I'm afraid so…. If we bring her into surgery now, then there is a pretty good chance that the girl will survive. The doctor looked at him sternly, and allowed a slightly small comforting smile to cover her face**.( Authors Note: It make look like she's hitting on him, but she's not. I just felt that their needed to be a nice doctor in this situation.)**

"I guess if their is no other choice in the matter…." Beast Boy responded.

"The surgery will be over within two hours, but if you don't have a fear of blood then you can watch the surgery at Raven's side." Laura comforted.

"I'm a super hero! If I feared blood, then I would have quit a long time ago." Beast Boy whispered, pullingsome hair out of Raven's face gently.

"I'll be preparing the surgery room; Please wait here until I finish." Laura stated gently, as she hastily turned around and headed towards the surgery room.

"I'm so sorry, Raven." Beast Boy murmured.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Who did I hit?" Cyborg asked, as he slowly headed towards the upturned motorcycle. Surprisingly, the object didn't have a scratch on it, and Cyborg soon realized that the motorcycle belonged to Robin.

"Robin, you down there man?" Cyborg questioned, looking worriedly underneath the car.

"No, I'm up here!" Robin responded, as Starfire clung on to him while flying. They had managed to escape the blow just in time, and that was all thanks to Starfire.

"You idiot, you could have killed us!" Robin yelled, angrily eyeing Cyborg as Starfire sat him back on the ground.

"Friend Cyborg, where were you going to with such haste?" Starfire questioned, worry visibly reflected on her face.

"Didn't you guys hear?" Cyborg asked, surprised that Terra had not informed the others of the news.

"What?" Robin inferred.

"Raven's hurt, and in the Jump City Emergency Room as we speak." Cyborg stated, once again eyeing the traffic incident.

"What happened?" Starfire gasped.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should get to the hospital before Beast Boy has a nervous breakdown." Cyborg responded, as he made a exaggerated motion with his metallic hands.

"I guess your right…" Robin murmured, grabbing Starfire's hand and heading towards the T-Cycle.

* * *

_Meanwhile….._

"Please be alright." Beast Boy murmured as Laura withdrew a large sharp scalpel. Beast boy gave a twitch of anxiety and angst, at the thought if Raven's unborn child.

"You don't have to stay here." Laura said, noticing Beast Boy's anxious and fumbled behavior.

"I've got to stay, for Raven!" Beast Boy stated, as determination encircled his bright green face.

"Don't worry, Raven can't feel a thing." Laura stated, as the knife touched down on Raven belly. He watched as the object moved along Raven's belly, and cut her a part of her lower midriff. Horror struck him as he watched Laura remove the unborn child from Raven's body. That was a human being and a part of Raven! Beast Boy felt his form weaken, and the need to throw up was almost eminent.

"Are you alright?" Laura questioned, as she grabbed another instrument from one of her many nurses. He allowed himself to nod, but he kept his eyes away from Raven and Laura during the surgery. At first he amused himself with by staring at the yellow ceiling, but that soon lost his interest all together. The clicking of a clock caught his attention, and he decided to focus on that instead.

"We're almost done, Beast Boy." Laura informed him, after the clock showed that they had been inside the surgery room for thirty minutes. Time seemed to slow down during those horrifying moments of the surgery.

"Beast Boy, we're done." Laura stated, placing her hand down on the bloodied tray in front of her.

"How long until she wakes up?" Beast Boy asked.

"It can be anywhere from a few hours to a few days." Laura informed him

"Do you want me to tell your girlfriend the news of the incident?" Laura questioned.

"I think this is something Raven needs to hear from me. How did you know that Raven was my girlfriend, anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"I could just tell by the way that you looked at her." Laura murmured.

"I think we could all use some rest now!" Laura said firmly.

"But what if…………" Beast Boy began.

"If she wakes up then I will have one of the nurses inform you. There is a mattress in the back room, and you can sleep there. Being in the surgery room to long makes me uneasy, so I'm going to go change. I promise you everything will be okay." Laura said gently.

"I guess…" Beast boy murmured, looking at Raven as the nurses wheeled her out of the surgery room.

"I'm sorry about your baby." Laura said, leading him out of the room.

"The baby wasn't mine." Beast Boy whimpered softly.

"I thought……" Laura blushed.

"Don't worry about it." Beast Boy murmured.

"Be subtle when you tell her about the baby. I have two children of my own, and if I lost one of them I don't know what I would do." Laura said gently, as she showed beast Boy the way to Raven's hospital room.

"Thanks!" Beast boy stated.

"No problem, but I should probably go now. My husband tends to get worried when I'm out late." Laura smiled.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	35. Chapter 35: Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae fan fiction**

**No Flaming please!**

**Authors Note: I am sorry that i didn't update last night, but the power went out! It wasn't a very happy experience! **

**-Cheers**

**ravenmasteroftele**

**

* * *

**

**_I appreciate all your reviews!_**

**_ShadowRoth: Yeah, it was a little bit sad! Don't worry though, I am a major sucker for happy endings! Thanks for your review!(:_**

**_pureangel86: I don't get told I'm brilliant to often, either. I am pretty ditzy, and I have the tendency to forget everything! I'll go down the stairs to get something, and then forget what I was getting halfway down the stairs. I'll go downstairs anyway, then when I go back upstairs I remember what I forgot. This usually happens two or three times before I either give up or remember what I keep forgetting! Thank you for reviewing!(:_**

**_Firenze2000: I'll try to make it happier before the end of the story! I always get anxious when stories end sadly or leave you hanging! Thank you for your review!(:_**

**_I appreciate all you reviews!_**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Waking up**

* * *

"Is Raven awake?" Beast Boy questioned, as he saw one of the many hospital nurses enter the room. He couldn't get to sleep, and he doubted he would be able to at all tonight. The hospital cots always gave him uncomfortable itchiness, and the room that they had placed him in was cold, drafty, and humid.

"No, your friend's were asking for you." The male nurse responded.

"Where are they?" Beast Boy questioned.

"They are inRaven Roth'shospital room." The nurse said, looking annoyed that he had been abetted for this job.

"Thanks." Beast Boy stated, quickly jumping out of the bed and running out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Once he reached Raven's room he skidded to a halt in front of the door. Yanking the door opened, he entered the quiet room filled with the beeping of the heart monitor.

"Hey BB!" Cyborg greeted, as Beast Boy entered the room. Terra, Robin, and Starfire stood near Raven's bed looking at her in silence.

"Is she okay?" Robin asked, stress showing on his taunt non smiling face.

"Yeah, but they had to take the baby out." Beast Boy said.

"Friend Raven, will be very upset." Starfire stated gently.

"I think we should probably talk outside, or she'll wake her up." Robin alleged.

"The doctor said, she probably wouldn't wake up until tomorrow." Beast responded.

"All the same, it would be better if we discussed this someplace else." Robin murmured.

"There's a nice pizza parlor down the street." Terra said, slowly walking towards the rickety hospital door.

"I am quite hungry." Starfire said, looking hesitant to join the heated discussion.

"Yeah BB, you could use some grub." Cyborg stated, looking hopefully towards the doorway also.

"I think I'll stay here!" Beast Boy responded.

"Come on Beast Boy; You need some food!" Robin urged.

"What if Raven wakes up, and the restaurant probably won't be open this time of night anyway." Beast Boy stated.

"The sign said open twenty-four hours." Terra answered.

"I would rather not." Beast Boy said once again.

"The doctor said, it would most likely be a day or two before she wakes up anyway!" Robin cried.

"The word **most likely** is still in there!" Beast Boy fought.

"I order you to come with us, Beast Boy!" Robin demanded.

"**FINE**!" Beast Boy hollered, but then covered his mouth in haste at the thought of the sleeping Raven beside him.

* * *

_Fifteen Minutes Later……._

Raven placed her hand on her aching head. Thoughts raced through her brain, but she could hardly remember a thing that had happened. Some things came back to her like the ambulance, and a little bit about the Titans Tower hallway.

"What happened?" Raven grumbled, sitting up in the scratchy hospital cot.

"Damn it, not another hospital cot!" Raven said, groggily placing her hand on her stomach. The moment she touched her midriff, she knew that the baby was gone.

"No." Raven sobbed, as she placed her head against the cold railing that lined the hospital bed. She desperately tried to force her tears down her throat, but she just couldn't keep the tear'swatery substance down.

"Beast Boy, are you in here? Anyone?" Raven called, looking around teh roomfor someone she knew. Confusion swept through her aching head, and the only option was to push the nurse call button. She felt like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and her body felt like it had been squeezed through aspace of 3 millimeter'.

"Did someone call for a nurse in here?" Someone asked, as they knocked on the door outside of her room.

"Yeah, it was me!" Raven cried, hoping that whoever this person was would be able to give her some answers. The door creaked open, and a young brunette with a friendly smile entered the room.

"Hello, Ms. Roth. I am your doctor Laura, and it's very nice meeting you at last." Laura responded.

"What the hell am I doing here, and why is my baby gone." Raven squeaked, trying to hide her despair.

"I thought you would ask that." Laura sighed.

"Please, get on with it." Raven snapped.

"You were under to much stress at the time, and it triggered another attack from the disease. Theillness caused the baby to have some unfortunate defects, and so we had to remove it. There was no way the baby could have survived to the end of the six month term, even if your life hadn't have been in danger last night. The only way to save your life was to take out the baby. I am truly sorry for your loss Raven, but it was the only choice available to us." Laura explained.

"So it was all my fault! If I wouldn't have freaked out during when I saw Terra and Beast Boy together, then he baby wouldn't have died! **IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!**" Raven hollered, making a few things in the room blow up.

"It wasn't your fault, sweet heart!" Laura said, rushing forward to help the sobbing girl.

"Yes, it was." Raven responded.

"A lot of mothers who lose their children feel that way, but in the end it was unavoidable." Laura comforted.

"I want to go home." Raven whispered, trying to hide her emotion inside once again.

"You'll get to go home soon, but we have to keep you here a few more days." Laura responded, pulling hair out of Raven's face.

"I'm surprised your boyfriend isn't here! He slept here, so he could see you as soon as you woke up." Laura stated, looking around the room.

"I'll go down to the office, and give your friends a call." Laura said, gently patting Raven's small head. Slowly she got up and walked towards the door giving Raven a couple of worried look.

"Don't beat yourself up, Raven; None of this was your fault." Laura stated, right before she entered the hallway. Sadness crept over Laura's heart, as she walked downward towards the main nurses office. The poor girl was in bad shape, and all she could do was hope that the girl was not permantley hurt by the incident.

"I hope that never happens to me." Laura said to herself, as she continued down the smelly hospital isle. Her kids meant the world to her, and if she lost them then she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Hello Laura." One of the nurses greeted, as she approached the nurse's office hesitantley.

"Can you look up Raven Roth's communication list?" Laura questioned, trying her best to look happy as humanly possible.

"Sure, one moment please." The nurse responded, typing into the commputer with amazing speed.

"Would you like to make the call your self?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah." Laura replied, her impatience showing as she drummed her fingers on the table top.

"The number is 999-999-999.( A/N: I Don't own this telephone number either) The nurse stated.

"Thanks." Laura responded, picking up the cell phone and dialing the Titan'scommunicator number. (A/N: I'm not sure if you can call the Titans communicators with a phone number, but for now let's just say we can(: )

**Ring, Ring, Ring**

"Hello, this is the TeenTitans." Robin's voice answered.

"I am your friend's doctor, and I am calling you to let you know that she is awake." Laura informed him.

"Really!" Robin stated in surprise.

"She is quite distraught; Please get here as soon as absolutely possible." Laura stated.

"We will!" Robin said, still shocked.

"Goodbye." Laura said, hanging up quickly.

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


	36. Chapter 36: Hope!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please**!

* * *

**I appreciate all your reviews!**

**GenieBella: Welcome back! I'm thankful that you like the story! I didn't really think anyone would like it!(: Thanks for your kind words of encouragement! YOU ROCK!**

**pureangel86: I was actually thinking of doing that! You really are a truly BRILLIANT person! Thanks for your reviews!**

**ShadowRoth: Your right, I thought it was dull! I almost fell asleep writing it! LOL This is the second to last chapter, and I'm setting up for the epilogue! YOUR AWESOME! I love your reviews!**

**Firenze2000: Yeah, everything will turn out okay! I am such a sucker for happy endings! "It's always darkest before dawn." - Unknown.  
YOU ARE SO TOTALLY COOL! Please keep reviewing!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_This is my second to last Chapter, but I'm thinking of writing a sequel to it. I probably won't get around to it until after I get done with some of my other story ideas, but I would really like to see some opinions! There will be a few polls at the end of this chapter, and I would it would be greatly appreciated if you would vote for me! Thanks, you guy's rock!_

_- CHEERS!_

_Ravenmasteroftele_

* * *

**Chapter 36: Hope!**

* * *

"I told you so!" Beast Boy cried, as he and the rest of the Titans drove back to the Jump City hospital. Staring at the window, Beast Boy secretly cursed himself for leaving Raven alone at the hospital.

"How was I supposed to know that she was going to wake up that soon?" Robin cried, looking at Beast Boy with extreme guilt in his eyes.

"You should have let me stay." Beast Boy said, his voice oozing with taunt. Beast Boy let his guilt eat his body as he stared out the tinted in window.

"Are we almost there? Beast Boy questioned.

"We were about a block away from the place! How could we not be almost there, and it's your fault that we are stuck in this traffic jam! You're the one who wanted to take the car to somewhere that's only a few meters away!" Robin snapped, as he stared down Beast Boy.

"Friends, the traffic is letting up!" Starfire cried, trying to ease the stress that radiated from the car.

**" FINALLY**!" Robin snapped, as Cyborg pulled the car into the jump City Hospital parking lot.

"That was so not my fault! It was you who wanted to drag me along with you in the first place!" Beast Boy snapped, as he took off towards Raven's room. The hallways seemed to last forever as he ran towards his lovers room.

"**RAVEN!"** Beast Boy cried, pulling the door to Raven's hospital room open with great haste. Surprise filled him when he saw Raven undressing, and he stared openly at he curves for a few moments before shutting the door. He hoped that she hadn't seen him, and this ordeal could all be forgotten.

"**BEAST BOY, YOU PERVERT**!" Raven cried, from inside the room doorway.

"What's wrong man?" Cyborg questioned, as he saw Beast Boy standing out side the hospital room blushing madly.

"Well, I didn't know that Raven was changing." Beast Boy stuttered.

"Nice BB, I didn't know you had it in you!" Cyborg sniggered.

"It was a accident!" Beast Boy cried in desperation.

"Sure, it was! Cyborg said, sarcastically.

"let's just go see Raven!" Beast boy stated, as he looked at the floor sadly. This reunion hadn't gone the way he planned it at all.

"Knock this time BB." Cyborg teased.

"Shut up!" Beast boy cried, hoping with all his might that Raven would not kill him. Raising his hand, he knocked on the door softly .

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Raven, can I come in now?" Beast boy asked.

"I guess so." Raven stated, from the other side of the hospital door.

"Hey, Rae." Beast Boy said. Surprisingly, Raven's face was covered with tears, and everything in the room was shattered. Quickly, Beast Boy galloped forward and held her head in his hands.

"Friend, are you okay?" Starfire asked.

"No, I can't believe the baby isgone." Raven sobbed, her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. Her legs were curled underneath her as she lay collapsed in bed; her face was pale and sickly looking.

"I don't know what to do!" Raven murmured, as she calmed down slowly.

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Later……_

"She's asleep." Beast Boy whispered, as he looked down at the skinny girl laying in his arms.

"I guess we better go." Robin stated, turning towards the door as quietly as possible.

"Wait, I have something to ask you!" Beast boy cried, slowly sliding out from underneath Raven's frail body. Stepping out in the hall with the rest of the Titans, Beast boy turned to Starfire.

"Star, do you remember the ring in the shop a few months ago? Beast Boy asked.

_Flashback_

_"Friend Raven, what are you looking at?" Starfire asked, as Raven gazed at the window of a jewelry shop. The Titans had just finished battling Mad Mod, and were giving Raven curious glances as she stopped._

_"That ring reminds me of the one my mother gave to me. It was destroyed when I first came to Earth, but I can't help missing it. Raven stated, as she began to walk forward again._

_End of Flashback!_

"Yes, I remember." Starfire jittered.

"I want you to take the money I was saving for my moped out of the account, and buy that ring for Raven." Beast Boy requested.

"That's a awfully good get well soon present!" Cyborg stated.

"It's not a get well soon present; I want to propose marriage to Raven. I would have gotten it myself ,but I'm going to stay here with Raven!" Beast Boy murmured.

"YEAH!" Starfire squealed, leaning forward and embracing Beast Boy in a tight hug.

"Good job, BB."

"Congrats Beast Boy." Terra murmured, sadness etched on her facial features.

"I'm sorry Terra." Beast Boy whispered, giving her a warm tight hug.

"It's okay, it just hurts." Terra stated.

"Congratulations dawg!" Cyborg congratulated.

"Good job, Beast Boy!" Robin stated, happiness pin printed his face.

"She hasn't said yes yet." Beast Boy said, as Cyborg leaned forward to give him a manly hug.

"She will!" Starfire cheered.

L

* * *

_The Next Day….._

Starfire had some how managed to drag Robin along when they went to grab Raven's ring. They had promised Beast Boy that they would meet him at the hospital with the ring at 6:00.That gave them three hours to buy the ring, and get down to the hospital. Entering the Jewelry Shop Robin swore that he saw a man carrying the ring that was destined to be Raven's.

"Hey, give me that ring!" Robin cried.

"This one! **NO WAY**!" The man cried, looking down at the ring then back at Robin. Anger filled both their eyes as a battle began to rage.

"You don't want to get in a fight with me" Robin hollered.

"**NO**!"The man growled.

"I'm warning you!" Robin screeched.

"Shove it!" The man stated, clutching the ring to him.

"**THAT'S IT**!" Robin hollered, as he tackled the man.

"Friend Robin, I have acquired the ring. Why do you battle this innocent civilian?" Starfire questioned, holding the ring out to Robin.

"That's the ring!" Robin stammered.

"Yes, is their a problem?" Starfire asked.

"No, not at all." Robin stated, getting up with a flustered face.

"Sorry sir." Robin muttered to the poor civilian who he just taken down.

"Don't ask." Robin stated, as Starfire gave him a questioning look.

"Shall we go pay for the ring of marriage!"

* * *

**Polls**

**This is my second to last chapter of this story, and I have a few questions! I would really appreciate it if you responded!**

**1. I have some pretty good ideas of what I'm going to do for the sequel, but I want to know if you guy's really want one.(:**

**A. Yes, I would like a sequel.**

**B. No, I wouldn't like a sequel!**

**2. I'm writing another Teen Titans story, but I'm not sure whether to make a edited version and rate it T or a not edited story and make it rated T! ( BBRae, RobStar, basically my usual pairings.)**

**A. Rate it M!**

**B. Rate it T!**

* * *

**Please rate and review!**


	37. Chapter 37:Epilogue!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**_I appreciate all your reviews!_**

**_beastboyraelover555: Thanks for taking your time to review! YOU ROCK DUDE!_**

**_GenieBella: Thanks for reviewing! YOU ARE TOTALLY AWESOME! I'm glad that you took the tie to read and review!_**

**_ShadowRoth: Thanks for all your reviews this story! I always looked forward to seeing your reviews! YOU ARE FANTASTIC!_**

**_singofthelove:Your compliment was so sweet! I always love your reviews, and I am grateful that you took the time to review my story. YOU ARE SO TOTALLY COOL!_**

**_THEJAYMAN: I am so pleased with your reviews! Thanks for your kind words! YOU ARE SWEET! I am forever full of gratitude._**

**_Michiyo Inu-Ome: I love how you think! Your reviews always put me in a better mood! Thanks for reading my story! YOUR REMARKELBLE! Thanks for all your reviews!_**

**_pureangel86: I always am thrilled when I see your reviews! Thanks for your kind words, and your thoughtful reviews! Your reviews were often the reason why I tried to update as fast as possible! YOUR AWE-STRIKING!_**

**_Thanks for your reviews(:_**

* * *

I've decided to dedicate, "_Homicidal Spree Two: Reality Check_" to the winner of the most reviewed contest. I judge on how many times you reviewed, so good luck!

_5th place:singofthelove_

_4th place:Michiyo Inu-Ome_

_3rd place:ShadowRoth_

_2nd place: pureangel86_

**_1st place:Firenze2000! Congratulation, Homicidal Spree Two will be dedicated to you_**!

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Authors Note,**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but I have been in bed with the stomach flu!(: I'll have the bio's of my next stories at the bottom of the page! Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers**

**-Ravenmasteroftele**

* * *

_**Chapter 37: Epilogue!**_

* * *

Beast Boy felt sweat build up at the back of his cramped neck, and his nervousness flourished. The hospital wasn't exactly the most romantic place to purpose, so he managed to convince the Doctor Laura to let him take Raven on a walk. Out on the lawn there was a romantic picnic for two set, and ready for use.

"Raven, will you marry me?" Beast Boy practiced, into the hospital bathroom's dirty, metal mirror.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Beast Boy stammered, as he thought about what Raven's answer would be.

"It's 6:01, and I told Starfire to be here at six!" Beast Boy cried, washing his hands and walking out into the hallway.

"Maybe something happened! Maybe the ring was gone!" Beast Boy panicked, as he headed down the hallway. Approaching Raven's hospital room, Beast Boy threw open the door and ran inside.

"Hey Rae." Beast Boy smiled.

"I told you my name is Raven!" Raven snapped, trying to hide the sadness which coursed through her body, as she once again thought of her son.

"Ra….ven, have you seen Starfire anywhere?" Beast boy asked, as he glanced the room anxiously.

"Why?" Raven questioned, looking at him suspiciously.

"She has something for me." Beast boy whispered.

**KNOCK, KNOCK ,KNOCK**

"That must be her." Beast Boy said, relieved that his ring had most likely made it here safely.

"Friend Beast Boy, I have the ring!" Starfire cried, as she entered the room with a jolly bounce.

"What ring?" Raven asked, looking at the pair with a suspicious eye.

"Raven, what is this ring in which you speak." Starfire responded, trying to act like she didn't just blow a big part of Beast Boy's secret. Slowly, Starfire turned around, and marched out before anyone could respond.

"What was she talking about." Raven asked, as stress showed on her face.

"Okay Raven, I was going to save this till later but…." Beast boy stammered, as he placed his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I guess what I want to say is…." Beast boy began, as he looked at the floor with blush creeping up and down his cheek.

"You want o break up don't you." Raven whispered quietly, as she stared down at the floor trying to hide the amount of stress that showed on her face. Hiding these feelings was a little hard,and all the hospital windows began to crack.

"No, it's not that at all." Beast boy stated, enveloping Raven in a tight club before he clambered down on one knee.

"I wanted to ask you…. Raven, will you marry me?" Beast boy asked, staring into Raven's indigo eyes.

"Oh Beast Boy, of course I will." Raven cried, as she grabbed Beast Boy and began to kiss down his jaw line. She pulled his body up to her, and allowed her tongue to slide over the corners of his lips. Beast Boy immediately responded by crawling into the bed on top of Raven, as he began to pulled Raven's hospital gown off her body. Continuing, he began to kiss his way down to her chest.

"OH DEAR LORD!" Laura cried, as she had somehow managed to sneak through the door, without making a sound. Beast boy fell off the bed in utter surprise, and Raven blushed in embarrassment.

"I guess, I didn't brief you about the sexual intercourse rule!" Lara laughed, as the blushing couple stared at her.

"Don't look so embarrassed; I'm married with two kids remember!" Laura smiled.

"Right…" Beast boy blushed.

"Getting it on, in a hospital bed is against the rules, and I think we should wait at least three weeks before Raven even considers sexual intercourse." Laura briefed.

"We weren't doing that! We were just…." Raven stated.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about." Laura laughed.

"Look who's talking! You weren't just caught making out with your girlfriend!" Beast Boy blushed.

"Yeah, but my parents caught me making out with my boyfriend!" Laura chuckled, as she wandered back into her memories.

* * *

_Three Hours Later……_

"Are you ready to go?" Beast boy asked, as he and Raven sat on the hospital bed. They both remained flustered, about what Laura had caught them doing.

"We're going somewhere?" Raven asked, surprise showed on her face.

"Yep, it's a surprise!" Beast Boy laughed.

"You already proposed though!" Raven stated, looking at beast Boy with big surprised eyes.

"I still got a surprise for you…" Beast boy whispered.

"I guess, I'm ready…." Raven stated, getting out of the hospital bed gently. Beast Boy immediately took her hand, and squeezed it lovingly.

"You'll love it!" Beast Boy said, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Can I change first?" Raven asked, looking down at the hospital gown in disgust.

"It's not like your going towear it for very long." Beast Boy teased, giving her his trade mark smile.

"Shut Up!" Raven snapped, as he gazed at her lovingly. Quickly, Raven phased into her usual leotard and cloak combination.

"Better?" Beast Boy asked, eyeing her up and down.

"Yeah." Raven responded, as she retook Beast Boy's hand, and allowed herself to be led out of the hospital. Before her eyes lay a soft blanket, candles and a assortment of different food items.

"Do you like it?" Beast boy asked, gazing ahead with a nervous expression on his green face.

"I love it, Beast Boy" Raven cooed, as love poured through her deep, monotone voice.

"Come here." Beast boy whispered, as he walked towards the blanket, and sat down patting the place beside him. Slowly, Raven sat next to Beast boy and looked around nervously.

"Beast Boy, I….." Raven began.

"Shush…" Beast Boy murmured, placing his hand against Raven's soft lips. Placing his arm around Raven's shoulder, he smiled at her gently.

"Raven, I love you." Beast boy whispered, in her ear.

"I love you too." Raven responded, cuddling close to Beast Boy.

**END!**

_**Continued in, "Homicidal Spree 2: Reality Check."**_

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**

Here are some of my next stories!

1. **Why Drinking Can Be a Good Thing**.  
_Terra's back, and Beast boy couldn't be any happier.  
Until one late night incident changes his perspective on Things forever, but will he be to late? BBRae, StarRob Rated Mature_

_Coming this December!_

2. **Homicidal Spree 2: Reality Check:** _Raven's getting married, but even taking a walk down the aisle can't pull Raven out of her depression. The man they all thought was dead seems to have reappeared, but is he real or does someone need a Reality check?_

* * *

**Rate and Review Please!**


End file.
